Little Lily
by La'Ruelia
Summary: [Complete] A prank gone wrong, the Marauder's are punished, and Lily grows smaller.
1. The Potion

**Little Lily**

**Summary: **_A prank gone wrong,the Marauder's are punished, and Lily grows smaller._

Chapter One

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

James Potter woke up with a start. He knew this was the last day of school, ever, and that he'd never have to step onto the school grounds again. Not that he did want to leave. He loved this school as much as the next person did.

But he was excited. The next day would be the first day in his life that he'd be free. No homework, or studying for anything. Just a free man with no limits. He wanted to try getting a job too.

He could tell everyone in the Dormitory was getting excited too. Sirius Black was up getting dressed. Remus Lupin was already dressed, and was reading, and Peter Pettigrew just woke up, but had a big smile on his face. All three of them were smiling, actually. They were ready too.

"Are you ready for this?" James asked excitedly.

"Won't you be quiet? I was having a good dream…"

James laughed. "Sorry. Forgot other people were here too."

Frank Longbottom groggily sat up in bed. He was one of the only ones who didn't want to be up so early going to school. "Why'd Dumbledore want to make one last day of classes?"

No one knew the answer, but they didn't care. The next day was the day they'd step onto the Hogwarts express, and leave school for good.

The four Marauders left for the Great Hall early that day. It was as if they were sprinting, because they were moving so fast.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew! You four slow down!"

"Oh come off it Evans!" Sirius yelled temporarily stopping. "It's the last day of classes, can't you let up just a little bit?"

Lily Evans stood with her arms crossed. Next to her were two of her good friends, Emmeline Vance, and Alice Holmes. She looked a little irritated, but didn't say anything. Sirius gave her a wink, and the four of them started off again.

--------

They ate their breakfast as Professor McGonagall passed out their schedules. She gave the four of them theirs, and went on. All of them groaned. They had double Potions, luckily without Slytherin, but each and every one of them hated Potions.

"Why on the last day?" James complained.

"I don't know." Remus replied.

"Let's make it interesting then." Sirius said. Everyone looked up. "Lets play a little trick on a certain bossy red-headed teachers' pet. You know Slughorn absolutely loves Evans."

James smiled, Remus sighed, and Peter listened intently. "Wouldn't it just make our day even better if she got the potion wrong for once?" Sirius asked.

"Why are we even in Potions?" Remus asked. "We really don't need it."

"I don't know, but Padfoot has a point. Evans always is on his good side. Why not change it a little." James suggested. "Moony I know you are the best at potions,out of the four of us, why don't you tell us what is the least harmful thing we could put in Evans potion? Just to change the color?"

Remus glared at James. "You know I'm as good as you are in Potions…I would say nettles. They don't change the color too much. At least I don't think they do."

They were whispering now, so that no one could hear their plans. They wanted to change Lily's potion just a little so that it wouldn't be the right color. Everyone knew Lily always had the right color and potion in Potions, but wouldn't it be a surprise if she didn't?

--------

After a short Transfiguration class with Hufflepuff, the Marauders traveled down to the Dungeons. They had their plan formulated, and laid out, perfectly, in their heads. They were now preparing for some laughs. And with the class being with the Ravenclaws, it ought to be embarrassing, for Lily Evans, to get the wrong potion made in front of the smartest of all the school.

"Prepare for a good one, everyone." James announced, as they took their regular seats. They all sat at the same table. Each with their own cauldron.

Lily sat with her friends: Emmeline and Alice. The three of them sat in the table beside them. Luckily Lily sat at the end of the table, closest to the Marauders table. They wanted Remus to ask Lily about a certain ingredient, while James slipped the little crushed nettles into her potion. They would have Peter distract the other two girls just in case.

As they discussed the last of their plan in whispers, Professor Slughorn came into the class.

"Good afternoon class."

And then he went on about what they were to make. Unfortunately they didn't have to use nettles, so they couldn't bring them out.

So they pushed Peter up to ask for some horned toad. Professor allowed him to go into the cabinet to get some. Peter looked through it, but couldn't seem to find any. He looked harder, and finally found it. Yet somehow he confused it, and grabbed something else.

"Are you sure these are nettles?" James asked when Peter came back. "They don't look like…nettles…ah well. They'll work."

"If you don't know what they are, Prongs, you shouldn't use it." Remus warned. James waved it off, and they started plan: _I want to ruin Evan's last day of School._

As Slughorn went around the room giving pointers, or just pointing out stuff, they distracted Lily and her friends. James quickly pulled outa little of whatever ingredient he had, and slipped it into her potion without her noticing. He then went back to his spot. No one saw what he did.

Soon all four boys were back at their cauldrons. They tried their best at making what they were supposed to make, but they couldn't concentrate. What they had just done made them wonder if it would actually work. I mean Peter did give them some other ingredient.

"Times up! All right lets see what you have done."

Professor Slughorn went around the classroom. He shook his head at the Marauders almost empty cauldrons, but when he reached Lily he beamed. He beamed at all three perfect color potions.

"Wonderfully done Miss Evans! Oh my, you three did an excellent job!"

And then he went on, and on, about how Lily was so good, as the other two were, and how she was almost as good as himself. "How about a taste? You should be able to taste its richness."

Well this didn't go as planned. The color of the potion didn't change at all. Slughorn pulled out a vial. Remus became worried.

"You guys! The color might have changed but the contents did! Evans doesn't know what she's drinking!"

Remus did have a point. The four of them were suddenly becoming nervous. Lily poured herself some of her potion, and put it to her lips...

"I object!" Sirius said suddenly. Lily turned around and looked at him. Sirius had to think fast. "I…er…you can't drink it!"

Well that didn't solve anything. Lily rolled her eyes, and poured it into her mouth. By now all four of them were praying that nothing would happen. Lily set the vial down. There was a moment of silence before she said, "Ooh wow! That was good."

The four boys sighed, and almost sat down, but that wasn't all she did. Lily suddenly started to hold her stomach. She was making these gagging noises. Everyone took a step back from her. None, but Emmeline and Alice, tried to get her to stop.

"What went wrong?" Slughorn asked worriedly. He was trying to think what she could have done wrong. Any mistake that she could've made to have such a reaction.The boys were feeling guilty, as they watched her faint and hit the ground.

Slughorn ushered everyone out of the classroom. The Marauders stayed behind. They knew they had something to do with this.

"It's all your fault, Prongs!" Sirius yelled suddenly.

"My fault? What about Moony? He didn't stop us!" James argued.

Remus glared at him."Don't drag me into this James Potter."

"What's going on?"

Emmeline was now right in James's face. She looked angry. "What did you do?"

James looked nervously from Slughorn, Lily, the other Marauders, and Emmeline. "We…well...I slipped something in her potion."

"WHAT?" Emmeline, Alice, and Slughorn yelled.

Slughorn crossed his arms. "Potter go up to the Headmaster immediately and tell him what you have done." Slughorn said angrily, he then looked at the other three Marauders. "You three ought to go with him. Miss Vance please help Miss Holmes carry Lily to the Hospital Wing. We need to find out what happen, before it's too late!"

The Marauders hurriedly left the Dungeons, as Alice and Emmeline took Lily to Madame Pomfrey.

--------

Hello ppl! Lala Rue here!

First Chapter in my opinion...kinda sucks...But I think the chapters to come are good!

I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	2. Little Lily Arrives

Chapter Two

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

"Wormtail, what did you give me?" James asked, as the four of them walked to Dumbledore's office. "I'm sure now it wasn't nettles."

Peter shrugged. He honestly did not know what he gave James. James was worried. He wondered if he had cursed Lily, or worse…

"Don't think that!" Sirius said. "That's not what happened. I'm sure of it!"

"Are you sure, Padfoot?" Remus asked. "She did start making those choking noises. Then she lay still."

No one said another word the rest of the way down to Dumbledore's office. Remus said the password to Dumbledore's office. The statue jumped away, and let them up the steps.

James knocked on the door. They heard Dumbledore say, "Come in!" and the four of them walked inside.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. He had the same little twinkle in his eye, and the little smile on his face. The four of them walked up to him.

"Before we start," Sirius said in a business like manner. "I just want to say, Professor, It is all James's fault!"

James glared at him. "My fault? What do you mean? It was your idea!"

Dumbledore, Remus, and Peter watched for a few moments as the bickering went on. Finally Dumbledore raised one hand. It became quiet. "Sit down." He instructed.

He waved his wand and four chairs materialized in front of his desk. The Marauders took a seat. James sitting as far away, as he could, from Sirius.

"Now. This is no reason for two best friends to fight." Dumbledore said. He raised a hand to stop James and Sirius from interrupting him. "I do know what happened to Miss Evans, and I have to say it was wrong, but a very good prank indeed."

The four of them looked at Dumbledore weirdly. Did he just say it was a good prank? When did the Headmaster agree to a prank? When did he disagree to a prank? Dumbledore stood up, and looked at them. He still had a little smile on his face. The same little twinkle in his eye.

"In fact when you were coming to see me, which took a little longer then I expected, Madame Pomfrey told me what had happened to Miss Evans--"

"Is she okay?" James asked worriedly. Dumbledore's smile grew bigger.

"She is, in fact, perfectly normal. Well as normal as a little four-year-old could be."

The Marauders didn't get the last part. They were getting confused again.

"Er…Professor? What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"The three of you shall do something." Dumbledore said, pointing to James, Sirius, and Remus. "I'm sorry Mr. Pettigrew. You must go home. I'll talk to you about it later. But you three, Mr. Lupin, Potter, and Black shall take care of little Lillian Evans."

"But…sir…I still don't get it." James said.

"Mr. Potter I can't make it any clearer. You three will stay here, at Hogwarts, all summer to take care of Miss Evans. Now Miss Evans is a four-year-old girl. We have no cure for this…well for whatever this would be called. It is because of your actions that Miss Evans has been turned into a little girl. That is why you will be staying until this curse, which Iguess that's what it'll be called for the moment, is lifted. That also means you have to teach her regular things that four-year-old's learn." Dumbledore explained. "Any clearer, Mr. Potter?"

'_So that's what happened…'_ they thought. Supposedly Lily was turned into a little girl. The four of them got it now. The three of them, excluding Peter for some unknown reason, had to take care of little Lily Evans until she got better. So does that mean until she grows back up, or something else happens?

"When will she…er…grow back up, sir?" James asked.

Dumbledore shrugged. "It could take days, months, maybe even years! It all depends on how strong that potion was."

Dumbledore told them to go visit Lily in the Hospital Wing. Then they should eat dinner with her and unpack their things. He dismissed James, Remus and Sirius, to talk to Peter alone. They left his room, and headed down to the Hospital Wing.

This was going to be a long summer.

--------

The three of them visited Lily, and were now eating dinner. Lily was really small. She only came up to their knees. She had long red hair, and big green eyes. She had to wear her hospital clothes, until they could go to Hogsmeade the next day. She was scared at first, and didn't seem to remember anyone, until the three Marauders visited her. Now she was happy to know some people.

Now the four of them sat together at the Gryffindor table. Lily sat on some of James's books next to him. Sirius and Remus were across from them. She had her own little plate of chicken and a potato. She giggled as she smashed the potato with her hand.

"What a violent little girl!" Sirius remarked. Lily looked like she was having fun.

"I wonder why she acts like this..." Remus wondered. He watched as she poked her chicken with her fork. She hada knife too, and looked ready to kill itall overagain.

"I think she's cute!" James said.

"You can't fall in love with a four year old, Prongs. It's against the law."

"Very funny Padfoot."

Lily had names for each boy. Remus was Uncle Remie. Sirius was Uncle Siri, and James had the privilege of being called Daddy Jamie. They thought she called him that, because she saw James first. She then saw the other two after that.

Peter didn't get a name. He wasn't going to stay at Hogwarts during the summer. Dumbledore had gotten a letter that day saying his mother needed him home. So he didn't visit Lily when the other three did. He was packing the rest of his things.

Emmeline and Alice were told not to interfere with the Marauders teachings. Dumbledore said it might get Lily confused, and no one wanted that to happen. Madame Pomfrey was now called Doctor, since she was the first one to help Lily. Lily also called Dumbledore Grandpa. She just loves giving out little nicknames. But she had a limited amount of memory space, so no one know's how many people she was allowed to nickname.

Lily finally ate half her smashed potato, and two bites of her torn up chicken. When the plates cleaned themselves, and popped up with deserts, she immediately wanted one of everything.

"Uncle Siri? Can I have some chocolate pudding?" Lily asked.

It was one of the only times she had talked so far. Other students were starting to stare. Sirius smiled, and put some pudding on her plate. "She's too cute!"

Lily filled her plate up with all sorts of deserts, using her already dirty hands to eat again. Remus stopped her after awhile, though. She couldn't eat that much. At first, when Remus stopped her, the three of them thought she was going to cry, like most four-year-olds do when they don't get what they want. But she understood, and pushed her plate away. She was full. Even when she was little she knew her limits.

After everyone had their fill, the plates cleaned themselves again, Dumbledore stood up. Lily looked confusedly at the clean plates, as everyone else watched Dumbledore.

"To another year gone!" He said, clapping his hands together. "I would like to give out awards."

He announced the Quidditch cup to Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers. Even Lily clapped. But the house cup went to Ravenclaw this year. But everyone, excluding Slytherins, clapped for them. Again Lily clapped knowing she had no clue what was going on.

"And I hope everyone has a good summer, and to the seventh years, leaving us for the last time, I hope you will find a career that fits you and you stick to it." Dumbledore announced. He almost sat down again, but remembered something. "Ah yes. And to those who are wondering who that little girl is over there," Dumbledore pointed to Lily. She waved back enthusiastically. "She is Miss Lillian Evans. You don't need to know details. I'm sure everyone has their own conclusion on how she got so little!"

He sat down, and everyone was getting up to leave. Sirius turned to Remus. "Does Dumbledore like to start gossip?" He asked.

"I've wondered that myself." Remus replied. The two of them got up and came around to where James and Lily sat.

"I'm tired."

They looked down at Lily. She was rubbing her eyes, with sticky hands.

"She's going to need a bath…" James said.

There was silence between the three of them. Now this was going to be awkward.

"James shouldn't do it! He might _do_ something!" Sirius said teasingly.

"What do you mean? I'm not like _that_!" James shot at him. Sirius gave him a big smile.

"Well then, you won't get all embarrassed if you give her a bath? I mean she only is four."

James started to blush. Remus rolled his eyes, and helped Lily off the bench. "You need a bath Lily."

"Otay! Uncle Remie will give me a bath!"

And just like that Remus and Lily were heading up to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius and James followed quietly behind him. It was quiet, until Sirius said, "Aww. Poor Prongs missed his chance."

James gave him a nasty glare. "Wait until I get my wand on you, Sirius!"

Remus watched as the two boys ran past him, and flew up the steps. James had his wand out at the ready, and Sirius was still teasing him. Remus rolled his eyes. Lily giggled at the way they were fighting.

--------

"I want to sleep with Daddy Jamie!"

Remus and Sirius looked at James. He ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment. Lily was tugging at James's pajamas. She was clean, and had her own plain nightgown, provided by Madame Pomfrey until they get more clothes, and looked really tired. "Can I pwease?"

"We trust you James." Sirius teased. James grew tired of the teasing.

"I swear, on my mums grave, that I will not, never ever, do anything to her!" James bellowed.

"Be quiet and get her to sleep already!"

"Sorry Frank."

Remus and Sirius watched as Lily climbed into bed with James. James left the hangings open just to prove his point that he wouldn't do anything. Lily curled up next to him, and fell asleep. He took off his glasses, and set them on the nightstand next to his bed.

Sirius and Remus climbed into their own beds and said, "Goodnight," to the two of them.

"Yeah whatever…" James muttered. He was still a little frustrated with them.

--------

Lala Rue here, and I have to say this chapter was a little better then the first. It was certainly funnier. I hope to you it was at least.

And so now Lily Evans is a little four year old girl, and James Sirius and Remus must stay at Hogwarts to take care of her. Won't this be interesting!

Hope you all have a fun day!

Love, Lala Rue!


	3. Shopping: One Size Fits All

Chapter Three

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

James woke up to his bed going up and down. He opened his eyes, and saw the blurry outline of little Lily jumping on his bed. He turned around and grabbed his glasses. He turned back to her, lifting up his head.

"Evans what are you doing?"

"My names not Evans, its Lily."

James rolled his eyes. Even at the tender age of four, she still had that little attitude in her. "Okay, Lily, what are you doing?"

"Trying to wake you up. You are a heavy seeper."

James collapsed back onto his pillow. He looked at his watch, and it read seven-fifteen. He sighed. Lily noticed, and finally stopped jumping. She climbed onto his chest. "What's wrong Daddy Jamie?" She asked.

"It's early." He answered. "I usually get just a little more sleep."

"I am sorry." Lily said. Her lower lip started to tremble, and her eyes got watery.

"No! Don't cry!" James said, lifting his head up again.

"JAMES!"

James looked over. Sirius and Remus stared at him. "Why is Lily on your chest like that?" Remus asked.

They got the wrong idea. "NO! It's…it's not like that!"

"Yeah I climbed on Daddy Jamie's lungs." Lily said. "He didn't tell me too. I just said he was a heavy seeper."

"His lungs?" Sirius asked. Remus tried to hold in his laughter. "Yeah okay." He added. They let James off this time, even though he didn't do anything at all.

Lily hopped off James's chest, and started to wander around the dormitory. She couldn't see too well in the dark last night, and wanted a good look around. So as Remus, James, and Sirius talked, she poked her head into Frank Longbottom's hangings. She saw a semi-awake boy. She tilted her head.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Ah, Lily!"

Sirius pulled her out of the hangings, and apologized to Frank. Frank didn't know what was going on, so he waved it off. He just went straight into the bathroom.

"So anyone hungry?" James asked.

--------

Sirius held Lily's hand as they walked down to the Great Hall. The three boys were fully dressed, but Lily was still in her nightgown. They really needed to go to Hogsmeade.

Lily sat on James's books again, and he dished her plate up. She had some eggs, juice (Filled to the brim), and a piece of toast. This time she didn't play with her food before she ate it. She just ate it.

"So what are we going to do with Lily, this summer?" James asked.

"We could go wading in the lake with her." Remus suggested.

"Teach her loads of pranks!"

"No!" James and Remus said at the same time.

"I was only joking." Sirius said with a mischievous smile.

"We're going to watch you." Remus said.

"Oh no!"

They looked over. Lily spilled her juice all over her half eaten toast and eggs. James took his wand and cleaned it all up. Remus refilled her cup. Halfway this time.

"Wow! It's like magic!" Lily said as she watched James clean up the mess.

"It is magic." Sirius said. "And when you turn eleven you can do that too."

"Wow." Lily said. "I can't wait!"

--------

Well first things were first. They needed to take Lily to Hogsmeade to get her some summer clothes. They too would some things from their own houses. Luckily Dumbledore allowed them to floo home to get those things. They decided to go one at a time, after they shopped for Lily's clothes.

Lily happily walked down to Hogsmeade in her nightgown and sandals. Madame Pomfrey also gave her those sandals. She just didn't have the right regular clothes for Lily.

She also watched as other students went onto the big red train. "Where are they going?" She asked.

"They're going home." James replied. He was a little saddened at the thought.

"We're already home, aren't we?" Lily asked. James, Remus, and Sirius smiled.

"Yeah you're right."

They went deeper into Hogsmeade. At first they didn't know where they were going. They hadn't been this far, into the only wizard community, for a long while. James finally found a store called, 'One Size fits All' and they went inside.

"Welcome!" there was a little witch behind the counter. "Shopping for all?"

"Oh no…Just for my…er…little niece here." Remus lied. The witch took a look at Lily.

"Oh she's cute! The children's section is over to your left."

The four of them went over to the little section. Lily started to try on things, without them even realizing it.

"Lily!" James said. She had her nightgown off, and was standing there with only her underwear on. She had a little shirt in her hand. "We need to do this in an orderly fashion."

Lily put her nightgown back on, and went around picking out clothes. They were all…so colorful, and clashing. But they let her try on the clothes anyway.

"Er…Lily?" Sirius asked. She was sporting a neon green shirt with hot pink shorts. "How about we try this?"

Lily saw the dark green shorts. "Otay Uncle Siri!"

Remus helped her out of the pink shorts, and into the green ones. The green ones were much better. So they helped her a little more on what colors to pick.They then went towards the dreaded section: Little Women's Knickers Section

"Ahh…" James said.

"Well…" Sirius said.

"Hmm…" Remus said.

"I like these!"

Lily picked up little red ones. She picked up a lot of little red ones. Well they didn't quite want to help her try them on,and they didn't know what sized she actually wore,so they asked the little witch behind the counter to help her.

"Sure. It would feel awkward wouldn't it?"

"Yeah…" The three of them said.

The witch found the right size of red underwear, and then they found a little swimsuit and new nightgown. It fit Lily perfectly. They then they paid for her clothes. Luckily Dumbledore provided them with money.

"Thanks for shopping at One Size Fits All! Come again!"

They waved the lady goodbye, and headed back up to Hogwarts. By now all the students had left, and some teachers were leaving too. Actually the only ones staying were the Headmaster, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall. Hagrid wasn't there at the moment though. He was doing something at his house.

"Is the Doctor going to leave too?" Lily asked. They were now sitting at a little round table. Since there was no need for four long tables, and only a few people were staying, they only needed that little one.

"No. She's going to stay." McGonagall answered.

Lily looked at McGonagall. She had never seen her before. "You have winkles like Grandpa…You must be Grandma!"

Sirius choked on his juice. Remus and James held their tongue, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Er…" McGonagall started. She was a little confused.

"Yes she is! Good guess Miss Lily!" Dumbledore said.

Lily smiled and continued with her lunch. McGonagall gave Dumbledore a look, but Dumbledore just smiled. There was no use trying to get Lily confused.

--------

Afterwards, Lily took a nap. The three Marauders took turns watching over Lily, and going to their houses to pick up their summer clothes.

They also had to move their things to a different room, including Lily's Hogwarts things. Dumbledore gave them a room closer to the first floor, so they wouldn't have to travel all the way up the steps, or down for that matter.

The room looked the same as their dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. There were only four beds, one being a little one for Lily. James set his things next to the bed he claimed. Remus came into the room, carrying Lily. He set her on her little bed.

"So this is our new room?" Remus asked. James nodded.

"It's almost the same." He said. He sat on his bed. "Hopefully Padfoot can find his way down…in fact, I'd better go wait for him."

He left Remus with Lily, and went back up to the Gryffindor Tower.

---------

Lala Rue here!

I felt like updating something so I updated this! Yay! I feel good!

I love little Lily, and all her cuteness! But she has a little evil side in her, and you will see it in later chapters. You kind of saw it in Chapter Two. She looked like she was going to murder that chicken all over again!

Well. I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	4. Death Experiance

Chapter Four

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

When Sirius and James returned they noticed their room didn't look right. James definitely saw a difference since he was in there only a few minutes before.

The walls were pink, the ceiling was red, the carpet was green, and on the walls in black writing was, "Lily's Tower". Also in littler writing below it was, "Like Gryffindor Tower only better, because there are only four people."

"Yeah…" Remus said to them. He was sitting on his bed with red sheets. Lily's bed was green. Sirius's was pink, and James's was black.

"Nice…color…coordination." James said. He was now sitting on his bed. "And is this silk?"

"Did she take your wand from you?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"No…she just told me what to write and color. She's still very bossy, you know." Remus answered.

Sirius wandered over to the farthest wall away from the door. On this wall was a doorknob. It was twisting around slowly, and before he knew it, it flew open. Lily was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, which was all white, with no windows. Just a magical torch, that burns out every time people leave the bathroom.

"I made the bathroom door look like the wall!" She exclaimed. "Cool, huh?"

Sirius nodded slowly. Lily smiled, and jumped onto her bed. She bounced a few times, and then came to a stop. "So what are we doing for the rest of the day?"

"How about…" James thought. "A tour of Hogwarts? You'll need to know where things are…since…er…you'll be going here pretty soon."

"Otay!"

Lily slipped on her sandals, and followed the three boys out of the room. She ooh'd and awed at portraits. She was so amazed at how they moved and responded to her questions. They showed her secret entrances, telling her that she didn't need to be going through them, but they might come in handy some day.

They showed her the kitchens. This too was not supposed to be known, but in case they became hungry during a time in between meals, or at night, they could come down here and ask for something.

Lily asked where grandpa lived. So they showed her the statue and the moving steps that led to Dumbledore's office. She said a quick hello to Dumbledore before the tour went on.

They went outside. By know it was getting dark, and close to dinner, but they gave her a tour of some of the grounds.

"That over there," Sirius said pointing to the forest. "Is the Forbidden Forest. It is forbidden, of course."

"Ooh! Who's that over there?" Lily asked pointing in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

"That is Hagrid the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." Remus answered.

"Keys?" Lily asked. "I like keys!"

"Looks like he's going to dinner. How about we go too?" James asked.

Lily nodded, and they went back inside. Now everyone was here for dinner. Really the only person who wasn't there for lunch was Hagrid, but now they could call it everyone. Lily got to meet Hagrid. She was amazed at his tallness, and was very shy at first. But after a talk with him, she started to talk more.

His name was Big Uncle Ruby. Hagrid liked the name, and played along with the rest of the staff and young adults.

"Could we go swimming tomorrow?" Lily asked, as the four of them headed down to their room. They decided it would be an early night.

"If everything goes okay in the morning, I'm sure it would be okay to go swimming." James answered.

"Then we could teach you how to swim!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Uncle Siri would do that with me?" Lily asked getting excited. "That would be fun!"

Lily slept in her own bed this time. The three boys stayed up. In the furthest corner of the room was a window bench. James got a chair, and he and Sirius played chess. Remus read.

Remus closed his book a half hour later. He wanted to take a quick shower.

Remus came back out ten minutes later, in his towel. "Shower broke…somehow."

"You broke it?" Sirius asked. "Well I'll look at it…tomorrow…"

"When did you become Mr. Fix-it?" James asked. Sirius shrugged.

"I guess three minutes ago."

After awhile, and three games later, they finally went to sleep. They guessed it wouldn't be that hard waiting for Lily to grow back up. They could actually make it fun.

--------

Just like they said, they were going swimming. It was around eleven when Lily had on her swimsuit, and her hair pulled up into a ponytail. She was ready for anything.

She looked at her 'uncle's' and 'daddy' disapprovingly though. They were just in leisurely shorts and tank tops. She put her hands on her hips, and shook her head at them.

"No, no. You have to put on your swimsuits. You can't go into the water like that."

So she forced them to put on their swimming trunks. James put his wand in his pocket, in case anything would happen, even though they highly doubted it. They told her they had to wear the tank tops, or they wouldn't go. She allowed that, and soon enough they were heading down to the big lake on Hogwarts grounds.

Remus, using James's wand, conjured up some floaties just for Lily. She still didn't know how to swim. Lily put them on, and waded into the water. The three boys just dipped their feet in for the moment. They talked as Lily played in the water.

"When do you think Lily will grow back up?" Sirius asked the two.

"I'm not sure, but it isn't that bad. Taking care of her and all." James answered.

"Yeah it is fun." Remus added.

Lily happily splashed about in the water. She stopped splashing and looked out into the lake. She could have sworn she saw something come out of it. She wanted a better look. So she started walking over, until she couldn't feel the bottom of the lake, and the floaties took over. James, Remus, nor Sirius saw her slowly going out into the lake, and farther from them.

"Yeah and after all this, I'm going to go home and sleep!" Sirius said.

"What's the point?" James asked. "You go to sleep here too."

"Yeah I know, but I get to _sleep_! I kind of miss home, not too much of Regulus though… I guess that doesn't even matter, I don't live with him!" Sirius said. They laughed, and looked down.

There was no Lily. They looked behind them, but only saw Hogwarts grounds. Why they looked behind them, I'm not sure.

"Help! HELP!"

All three of them whipped their heads around. Lily was towards the middle of the lake. From the looks of it, she was being pulled down by something. Her floaties were only helping her to a point.

"LILY!" The three yelled. They didn't bother taking off their tank tops, and dove into the water.

They were there fast enough, but she was slowly drowning because she was being pulled under. Remus held her up so she could breathe, and James and Sirius went under. There was a Grindylow pulling on her legs. It didn't look as though it wanted to let go. Sirius and James were under there for a while. Remus was having trouble holding her up, and kicked one of the two to hurry up.

Sirius was kicked hard in the stomach. All wind was knocked out of him. He had to come up for air.

"What are you trying to do?" Sirius gasped.

"Help me!" Remus said. The Grindylow was pulling Lily under again. His strength alone couldn't hold her up.

"Well you didn't have to kick me!" Sirius said, helping him hold Lily up. (Lily was being very quiet during the whole thing.)

"It was the only thing I could do to get your attention!" Remus argued.

James had his wand out now, and was jabbing the Grindylow in its side. He was also concentrating on a spell in his head. He had to do it fast, or he'd run out of air.

"Stupefy!" James concentrated hard on the nonverbal spell. His wand emitted red bubbles, and the Grindylow was forced away.

The Grindylow finally stopped holding onto Lily's ankles. Lily was almost thrown into the air, because Remus and Sirius were still trying to force her upward.

James resurfaced, and they took Lily to land.

All four of them lay there for a moment, trying to catch their breath.

"My ankle hurts." Lily cried.

They sat up, and looked at her ankles. They were bruised.

"Do your sides hurt?" Remus asked. "We were gripping them really hard."

Lily shook her head. James pocketed his wand, and Sirius lifted up his wet tank top, and looked at his stomach. There was a bruise. He held it, and slowly got up. James carried Lily. They slowly walked into Hogwarts, and towards the Hospital Wing.

-------

Lala Rue here, and Lily had an almost death experiance! Yay Lily is learning not to go off on her own...or did she? Well here is another lovely chapter!

I am on chapter eight...I think, but it's a so far interesting story!

Yay!

Well...I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!

(PS: Poor Sirius)


	5. Sneaking Out

Chapter Five

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

Madame Pomfrey had Sirius and Lily lay in the Hospital Wing. Remus and James were told to go into the Prefects Bathroom, and take a bath there.

The two of them didn't like the fact that they were made to take a bath at the same time. So they grabbed dry clothes from their room, and headed down into the Prefects bathroom. Remus still knew the password. Making sure they weren't either next to each other, or couldn't see each other, they stripped off their clothes, and got in.

"This is awkward." James said. He was at one end. Remus was all the way at the other.

"This is why we can't see each other." Remus said. "The steam is too thick."

"I guess somehow Madame Pomfrey knew our shower broke…I forgot about that." James said.

"Yeah…"

It was still too awkward, so they just hurriedly cleaned up. They dried off, and got dressed in their dry clothes.

They walked out the Prefects Bathroom clean and feeling better. They were now going to check on Sirius and Lily. When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey was standing outside the door.

"You've got to get them to stop!" She cried. "They're all over the place!"

Remus walked in first. The two of them were jumping on the bed, throwing pillows at each other. James came in, and put his hands on his hips.

"Padfoot, Lily!" He yelled.

The two of them stopped jumping and sat on the beds. Sirius's bruise was gone, as was Lily's. The two of them could tell they healed fast.

"What?" Sirius said, with a little smile on his face. "We can't have fun anymore?"

"You're not supposed to be tiring yourselves out." Remus said. "You never know when those bruises start acting up again."

"Can that even happen?" Sirius asked. He poked the black and blue mark on his stomach. "I don't think it will."

"Well if you keep on poking it, it will started to hurt, Padfoot." James said.

Lily slipped off the bed, and went over to James. She tugged on his pants, and motioned for him to bend down. "Daddy, the Doctor said I need my potions…what does that mean?"

"You don't have to whisper, Lily." James said with a laugh. "It just mean to protect you from sicknesses and such."

Lily nodded, and went back to her bed. Madame Pomfrey wanted them to stay the night just in case. She let James and Remus let them stay in the room too. It was only going to be for one night.

--------

They ate breakfast in the morning, and were lounging outside. Lily was chasing a nearby frog, as the other three sat under their favorite tree. It was a warm day, not as hot as it had been, and all of them felt lazy. Remus was reading one of his favorite books.

"So…it's warm…" Sirius said.

Remus nodded and yawned, and James just rubbed his eyes. Lily came trotting over with the green frog in her hand. She threw it onto Remus's head.

Remus felt the frog go down his shirt. He jumped up and started to a little antsy dance. The frog jumped out, and Lily smiled innocently.

"Lily!"

She started to giggle, and run. Remus was after her. Sirius looked at Remus's book, and James watched as Lily and Remus ran around.

"You don't think he'd kill her, do you?" James asked Sirius. Sirius was absentmindedly flipping through pages in Remus's book.

"No… What kind of stuff is he reading anyway?"

Sirius set the book down, and Remus carried a giggling Lily back under the tree. "I'm sorry Uncle Remie! I didn't mean to he jus sipped!"

Remus set Lily down and patted her head. "I know." He gave her a smile, and picked his book up.

--------

The day went by quicker. Sirius and James taught Lily how to play chess, Remus gave all of them pointers, and Lily had a lot of fun.

It came to dinnertime, and that night they were having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and peas.

"Sandwiches and peas?" Sirius said, looking at his plate. "Are the house elves getting lazy?"

"I'm not sure, but peas are good for you so eat up!" Dumbledore said. He himself had a whole plate full of it.

The bread was dry, the peanut butter was hard to swallow, and the jelly…well there wasn't much of it. Everyone was getting large amounts of orange juice, which was the choice drink for the day.

Lily happily ate one dry sandwich, put glared at her peas. She detested peas with a passion. She was taking her spoon and smashing them one by one. Everyone watched as she did so.

"Miss Lily, peas are good for you." Dumbledore said.

"I don't like them Grandpa…"

Dumbledore tried persuading her more, as did the three Marauders, but Lily wouldn't eat a bite of it. They let it go, and hoped she was full with just that sandwich.

--------

"Well…that was interesting…" James said. They were now in their room getting ready for bed. Dinner was getting later and later every day.

"Ah well…at least Lily like those sandwiches…" Sirius said.

Remus gave a dry heave. "Those weren't sandwiches…those were peanut butter dry things on un-toasted toast."

"I did like them though!" Lily said, coming out of the bathroom. "They were good for my tummy!"

She climbed into her little green bed, and was soon asleep. Remus was already laying down, and Sirius was getting changed. James took off his glasses, and set them on the stand next to him, and was climbing into his own bed.

Sometime later that night, Lily woke up to a growling stomach. She knew she should have eaten more, but she really didn't like those peas. She was sad now. She wanted something good to eat.

She then remembered what her 'family' told her. There were kitchens with elves that would give you anything, if you asked politely. She also remembered where that kitchen was.

She carefully climbed out of bed, and slipped on her socks. She looked around. The hangings around her uncle's and daddy's bed were closed. This was her chance to sneak away.

Lily crawled around the beds, and toward the door. She carefully turned the doorknob, and made sure it didn't squeak. She was out the door within minutes.

"I'll be otay. I'll only be gone for a few seconds…"

Lily closed the door behind her, and bounded down the corridor.

--------

Remus and Sirius were awoken to the sounds of someone scurrying around. There was a loud curse word, then both Sirius's and Remus's hangings were wrenched open.

"Lily is missing!" She's not in the bathroom, or in her bed!"

Remus and Sirius threw on some clothes, and continued a quick look around the room. There were no other hiding places around the room, but they wanted to be sure. James cursed the day that Filch took the Marauders Map.

"Okay then… We'll have to split up and look around the castle!" James said.

James went outside, Sirius went up to the upper corridors, and Remus stayed on the first floor, and dungeons. They had their contacting mirrors, they used if they had separate detentions, and they'd meet up in the Entrance Hall after they were done. That is if they couldn't find Lily. Which also meant they would have to tell Professor Dumbledore.

No one really wanted to tell Dumbledore they had lost Lily. But they did agree on if they couldn't find her, they'd tell him. That would only happen if they couldn't find her.

Remus took a little look into the dungeons, and knew almost immediately after Lily wouldn't go down there. It was too dark and scary. So he stayed upstairs. He was looking around the second floor, when he spotted someone on the floor.

He went to this person, and noticed it was Lily. She was covered with a little blanket, and had stuff all over her face. Remus got his mirror, and contacted Sirius.

"I found her, she's over by the kitch—" The mirror slipped out of Remus's hand, and shattered on the ground. Remus tried to repair it, but the glass wouldn't go back together. He guessed the mirror was too magical.

Remus cursed, and hoped Sirius could get James. He bent down, and noticed she was still breathing.

Luckily enough, Sirius and James came running around the corner. They stopped and looked at Lily. She was slowly coming to.

"Lily!" They cried. Lily smiled up at them.

"Hello! What are you guys doing here?" She asked. She was a bit clueless.

"You scared us!" James roared. Lily looked taken back, and looked ready to cry.

"You can't run away like that!" Sirius scolded.

"I didn't mean to…" Lily cried. She started to sniffle, and a tear rolled down her face. They didn't mean to make her cry.

"Don't cry…" Remus said.

"Yeah were sorry for yelling." James said. He helped her up. "Are you hungry for breakfast?"

"No…" Lily said. "I already ate…"

They got it now. The stuff on her face was food. The three of them laughed, and lead Lily back to the room. They cleaned her fingers and face, and she got dressed.

Today was going to be another fun filled adventure for the four of them.

--------

Lala Rue/Note: Ello Peeps. Dis isMegumi Ohira'ssista. I is being grammatically incorrect. Pweese excuse the ignorance.

I don't know why I'm on dis peeps name, but I just is. I is sayin', or at least thinkin', Peace Be Out. - Bob Bennit

Lala Rue here, and I is confused. Yeah...but anyway I like the chapter, hope you liked it too.

Yep...I've runned out o' words, and as you can see Mr/Mrs. Bob Bennit was here, and is here still...

Well...I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	6. Hen Hock: Day One and Two

Chapter Six

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

Two weeks later, and everything was still the same. It was getting hotter and they were slowly trying to find things that made them cool. And to keep Lily from getting into trouble, they had to keep her busy from when she woke up in the morning, till she went to sleep at night.

And every time they'd cross paths with Madame Pomfrey she'd remind them to bring Lily in for her potions. They'd tell her they would, but somehow it slipped their minds. Lily seemed in good health. That just made them think she wouldn't need the potions.

But they were wrong. _It_ happened on the late night of July 1st.

Everyone was peacefully sleeping, except for Lily. She woke up with an itchy arm and she was extremely hot. Soon the itch spread to her chest, and by the time she climbed out of her bed, and into James's, the itch had spread down her body. She was feeling kind of feverish.

She couldn't see very well. She couldn't tell if James was awake or not, and didn't want to wake James up. So she scrambled onto his bed and curled up next to him.

James just happened to take off his shirt that night, I mean it was unbearably hot, and Lily's itchy skin was exposed to his bare skin.

By morning James was feeling feverish, and itchy. He didn't even notice Lily was in his bed. He got out of bed, grabbed his glasses but didn't put them on, and made his way into the bathroom.

The torchlight flickered on. James groggily looked into the mirror as he itched his face. It took him a second to realize that he had red bumps and blotches all over his face. He slowly stopped itching, and put his glasses on. He blinked a few times, before rushing out of the bathroom.

Lily was crying on James's bed, and Sirius and Remus were surrounding it.

"James!" Remus said turning around. "Lily caught…the…chicken…"

He didn't even finish his sentenced. He elbowed Sirius, and pointed to James. Sirius almost laughed. Sirius pointed a finger, and tried to find a word, but could only say, "You!"

James was itching all over. "Why?"

Remus wondered why they weren't making any sense with their sentences.

"Oh no…" Lily said, hopping out of James's bed. "We caught the Hen Hocks…"

"It's the chicken pox." Sirius corrected. "Not Hen Hocks."

"But you told me it was the Hen Hocks!" Lily cried. Her arm was bleeding from all the scratching. Remus came over, and picked her up. He was getting ready to go to the Hospital Wing. "NO! You'll catch it too!" She cried.

"Don't worry Lily." Remus said. "I've already had the Hen—Chicken Pox. I can't catch it again… Well there is a lesser chance of catching it. As for you, Prongs. You've never had the Chicken Pox?"

James shook his head. It was getting unbearable trying not to itch. "Can't we just go see Madame Pomfrey?"

"We should." Sirius said. "But can I get a picture? It would add to my collection of unforgettable things!"

"No!" James yelled. "I'm leaving! Give me Lily. I'll take her there. Remus wash your hands, just in case, and Sirius, stop with the scary stories!"

James took Lily, and together they left to go to the Hospital Wing. Remus washed his hands, and they changed. They would have some news for breakfast this morning.

--------

"What did I tell you?" Madame Pomfrey said, as she set up two beds for them. "Lily needed her potions, and you kept waving them off! Now look at you! With Chicken Pox!"

James climbed into bed, as did Lily. Madame Pomfrey treated her first, and gave the both of them medicine to put on their skin to keep them from itching.

"Now plenty of rest, and give it three days. The spots should be gone, and you won't be able to give it to anyone else." She said. "I doubt anyone else hasn't had it."

She went into her office, leaving the two alone. "This is the second time I've been in the Doc's office!" Lily said happily.

"That's not a good thing." James said. Lily shook her head.

"It is! It means that you're going to get better no matter what!"

Lily was given something to draw on, but James was forced to feel the guilt of not bringing Lily to Madame Pomfrey sooner. He wasn't given anything to do, and no one was allowed to visit him. He lay in his bed, and wondered what he was allowed to do for the next three days.

--------

On Day One of the Hen Hocks, which was the next day, Lily terrorized James with questions. Well not all day, but a lot of it. Here is one part of the day:

"Daddy, where is mommy?"

"You don't have one."

"Did…she…croak?"

James stared down at Lily, who was sitting on his bed for the moment. She had those wondrous big green eyes, and they were full of questions. James knew it was wrong saying she didn't have a mother, so he decided to make one up just for her.

"Well…that's not the right term for it, but yes she did…er…pass away."

"What did she look like? What was her name? Was she your sister? Did she have red hair, and blue eyes like me?"

James wondered where she came up for these questions. "Um…She looked like you, but you have green eyes…er…her name was," He had to think fast. So he said the first name that came out of his head. "Minerva…er…Evans. She was not my sister…"

"Minerva?" Lily said excitedly. "I have green eyes?"

"Yes." James answered.

"Oh…How is Uncle Siri related to you? And Uncle Ruby and Remie? Are they your sons?"

"Lily. If they were my sons they'd be your brothers. They are my…brothers."

"Oh!" Lily said with a big smile. "I get it! Auntie Minnie died, and since she died Ruby became your brother, and Remie and Siri died, so they came back and are now your brothers."

James stared at her weirdly. "What happened? Who died?" But Lily was off on her own in her own world. First of all 'Minerva' was dead, and no one at the school was related to him in real life. But he left it at that. Lily would learn, when she grew back up, that there were no such people. Well they were her family, but only for the moment.

"So if Auntie Minnie's name is Minerva…is she related to Grandma? I hear Grandpa call Grandma Minerva before…was mum the same person? Oh my! Grandma is my mum!"

James lie back on his bed, and put a pillow to his face. He was trying to recollect himself. It hurt inside, because he couldn't just laugh. He had to hold it in. If only Sirius could have heard what she just said. But Madame Pomfrey wouldn't allow any visitors, just in case, wise.

"And when I die, I become the warrior of spirits, and--"

"Whoa Lily!" James said, sitting up and throwing the pillow down. "Wait just a second. What's this about warriors?"

"I don't know, Daddy." Lily said. She hopped off his bed, and went back to her own. "I'm going to take a nap."

James nodded, and watched as she fell asleep. This little conversation would be a great one to remember for the rest of his life… Minerva McGonagall being her mother and Albus Dumbledore being his father. Hopefully Professor McGonagall won't hear that one.

--------

On Hen Hocks Day Two, James and Lily painted. Finger painting was actually fun. James hadn't done it in a long time, and was a little rough on the edges, but Lily was the master of finger painting. She actually drew a family tree. Their family tree to be exact.

"See? Here is Grandpa and Grandma!" She said pointed to the picture. Dumbledore was a little stick figure with a big blue glob on his head. James guessed that was his hat. McGonagall was a stick figure with red hair and green eyes. James felt like laughing, but held it in. "Oh and here is you…hmmm…yeah! You're my daddy, so you had me with Grandmum!"

James thought this disturbing. This meant, to Lily, Albus Dumbledore is James's dad and Minerva McGonagall was his mum. He did something with his mum, and they had…Lily? Plus somehow Professor McGonagall was his sister, because to Lily, she was an Aunt too!

"Yep! There you go!" James was a stick figure with messy painted on hair, and thin glasses. "Next to you are your brothers… Here is Remie!" Remus was a sick figure with long brown hair. Remus didn't have long brown hair, but it made sense with Lily…somehow. "And Big Uncle Ruby…" Hagrid was a rounded stick figure with a brown beard. "And Siri! He's the youngest right?" Sirius was a tall stick figure with long, long, black hair. She even drew a smirk on his face.

"And you and Grandma had me…" She drew two lines coming from McGonagall and James. At the end of he two lines she drew a smaller stick figure with red hair, and green eyes. "So…here is our family! What's our name?"

"Well since Grandpa is the leader…kind of…it'll be the Dumbledore family."

Lily smiled, and dipped her hand in the blue paint. She then started to write out the Dumbledore family. James almost thought she was going to write it, but it came out to be the squiggly cursive 'e' s. She then wrote everyone else's name in cursive es too, right next to their picture.

"Er… Let me write it."

James dipped his finger in the paint and wrote the Dumbledore family, and everyone else's names. "There."

Lily smiled, and put the picture away from the paints. James had the sudden itch on his face. He itched his hen-hocked face, forgetting momentarily about the paint on his fingers, and got blue paint on his cheek. Lily giggled, and pointed. James sighed, got up, and headed towards the bathroom. Lily looked down.

The red paint looked tempting. She picked it up, and threw it. Paint spread across the room, and hit James on the back, leaving a red streak, in the process.

James turned around. When did Lily get the sudden idea to throw finger paint? She was looking at the green paint. She was tempted now.

"Lily…" James warned, but she giggled, and dipped both her hands in it. She then slapped the painted hands on her face, and smeared it around.

"This is fun!"

And before James knew it, he was in a war with finger paints. The white bed sheets were now colored over, and everything from the walls to the floor was painted over with paint.

Madame Pomfrey walked into the Hospital Wing, and almost slipped on it. She looked directly at Lily. She had smeared green paint on her face, along with her chicken pox bumps, with all sorts of colors on her body. Same with James, only he had a line of red paint going across his back.

Lily dropped the paint, and smiled innocently. James waved. Madame Pomfrey crossed her arms and glared.

"Potter you will clean up this mess. No wand. Miss Evans come with me. You get a bath first."

Lily obediently followed Madame Pomfrey. James stuck his tongue out. Lily smiled and stuck her tongue out in turn.

-----

BB/N: Dis is da girl who did it last time, peeps. She's back! Dis is de end, friends... Peace be out Dawgs and Princes and Peeps. Dis is de end. -Bob Bennit

Lala Rue here, and I still is confused. Yeah...

I'm wondering does anyone know a group called "Harry and the Potters"? They are absolutely hilarious! I have three of their songs!

They are:

Save Ginny Weasley  
Wizard Chess  
The Godfather Part II

Don't know what happened to Part I, but if you'd like them email me!

Yeah they have two CD's out, and you can get them somewhere. Not sure where...

Well have a good day, and I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	7. Cured but Sick Again

Chapter Seven

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

Day number three of Hen Hocks was a quiet day. For some reason the two of them still had high fevers, and didn't really want to move around much. Their bumps and itchy blotches were slowly going away, but they still itched.

Madame Pomfrey had them in bed. The last two days were exciting enough. Now they just needed rest.

And before you knew it, the Chicken Pox had gone away, and they were feeling fit again. Sirius and Remus came right after lunch, the day after, and saw they had healed.

"Before you go," Madame Pomfrey said. "Lily will have her potions."

Lily was scared. She didn't want to take the potions.

"It's going to be like the shots…" Lily cried. She really didn't want to sit in the chair and wait. She was squirming a little, and looked nervous. All three Marauders sat in chairs next to her, telling her it would be okay.

"Don't worry Lily." Remus said. "It's not like the muggle shots. There are no needles."

"It's just a drink." James said.

"It'll burn your throat up, but it's only potions." Sirius added.

The other two gave him a glare, and Lily held her throat. She didn't want to burn.

Madame Pomfrey came in with four potions. She advised Lily to drink to the last drop, but didn't expect her to. So she added to drink what she could.

Lily drank each potion. No drops were left, but she was feeling kind of sick. Madame Pomfrey allowed her to take a nap in the Hospital Wing. James showed Remus and Sirius the lovely family tree they made together.

"Whoa…" Sirius said. He pointed to Professor McGonagall. "This is…"

"Your mother, sister, and wife?" Remus asked. "Er…"

James explained what Lily thought of their 'family'. Sirius had to silence him self, and then laugh. Remus thought it disturbing. No one in Hogwarts would actually do that.

Sirius un-silenced himself. "Our family is totally inbred. I wonder what Dumbledore would say…"

"That's a problem." Remus said. "So what if Professor McGonagall crosses paths with Lily? She'd probably say this to her. I mean she will eventually. The both of them will see each other at dinner."

James didn't think of that. "We'll just explain what happened."

"Yeah and she's going to question on how we raise Lily." Sirius said. "We teach her loads don't we?"

"She made this by herself." James said holding up his hands. "I didn't say anything."

They kept the picture anyway. It would be a great memory to laugh about in the future. Lily woke up an hour later, saying she was okay, but was looking a little sick.

They decided to keep it on a low level day. They hung out under the tree outside. Lily slept in James's arms, as Remus tried to explain his muggle book to Sirius.

"So this girl keeps this boy captive, because she loves him?" Sirius asked. "So…isn't that kidnapping?"

"Not exactly." Remus said. "You see the boy is a servant to the girl. He has to stay with her, or else something bad could happen."

"So… That means…he doesn't love her…" Sirius said.

Remus gave him a weird look. "Who said that? I didn't say he doesn't love her."

"Well does he?"

"Well…er…he doesn't."

"There's my point." Sirius said. "He doesn't love her."

Remus sighed in defeat. There was nothing he could get through to him. So he opened up his book, and started to read.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Rubbish, those muggle love novels. They're going to take over your brain somehow."

James wasn't really listening. Lily's body was feeling hot. He looked over to Remus. "Remus…why is Lily so hot?"

Before Remus could ask him why, Sirius gave James a look. "Oh so your finally confessing? What do you do when Lily's in your bed? She's that hot huh?"

James rolled his eyes, and turned back to Remus. Remus felt her forehead. "It could be the heat from out here. It is kind of warm. We should take her inside, and cool her off a little."

James carried Lily inside, Remus and Sirius following. When they got to their room, Remus dug around his trunk. He pulled out some chocolate, and handed it to James. "When she wakes up, give her this. Chocolate helps some."

"When did that ever heal anything?" Sirius asked. "It makes me feel sick if I eat too much."

"You've never eaten it when you were sick, have you?" Remus asked. Sirius shook his head. "My point. But it does help."

James took it, and set it on his stand. The three of them decided just to stick around until she woke up. Lily did wake up about three hours later. Just in time for dinner.

"How are you feeling Lily?" James asked.

"I'm feeling much better. I didn't like the potions too much." Lily said. "Can we go eat? I'm hungry."

Forgetting about the chocolate, the four of them went to dinner. It was the regular circle table, with the seven chairs. That night they were having turkey, stuffing, and green beans. James wondered if the House Elves were feeling up and ready to cook all this.

Lily ate her fill, as was everyone else, but wasn't feeling too right afterwards. They were still in the middle of eating, when Lily turned green, and turned to the closest person to her.

"I don't feel so good—"

Everyone watched as Lily suddenly hurled up everything she just ate, and some. It was like slow motion. She held her stomach. James, Remus, Dumbledore, and McGonagall looked disturbed. Sirius was turned around in his chair. He already felt sick. His head was between his knees.

The table cleared itself, and new food popped up. Everyone, but Hagrid, had lost his or her appetite. He didn't seem bothered by this. He's seen worse.

James helped Lily down off the chair, as Remus rubbed Sirius's back. "Er…Just keep yourself like that Padfoot. Then maybe you won't throw--"

Just by the mention of it, Sirius lost his own dinner onto the floor. James and Remus flinched as he did so.

"Everyone to the Hospital Wing!" Dumbledore ordered. There was only the faintest hint of cheerfulness in his voice. "Or else we shall all fall ill."

--------

Lala Rue here, and another, short yet still funny, chapter! Yeah, I wanted to make something happen on the third day, but I couldn't think of anything.

Sorry but Lily will stay four, until whatever happens, happens. I can't tell you what's going to happen, but there are a few more things that happen to the three Marauders and Lily. All of them funny in their own way!

So hope you liked!

I'll update soon, if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	8. Room of Requirements Cooking

Chapter Eight

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

Madame Pomfrey allowed Sirius to stay in the Hospital Wing along with Lily. Lily was fine. She just overexerted herself somehow. James and Remus were relieved. Sirius was still a little sick from the sight of it all to really pay attention.

By the next day they were all feeling healthy, and the Professors were feeling better too. So everyone was on good terms. But not the weather. It was raining outside, and there was no chance doing anything out there.

"So…" Sirius said. The four of them were hanging out in their room. It was closing in on Four o'clock. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Is there anything to do?" James asked.

"We've played ourselves out of chess. I'm growing a little tired of it at the moment." Remus replied. "But that doesn't answer your question."

"Can we cook?" Lily asked. "I've always wanted to cook."

"What's up with Lily and food?" Sirius asked James. James shrugged.

"But that is something to do…if only we had a kitchen." Remus said.

"Do you think Dumbledore knows where a kitchen may be?" Sirius asked.

"Or better yet, there is the room of requirements…"

"I want to cook for Grandpa and Grandma too!" Lily said. "Let's go see if they want a special lunch!"

And so it began. James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily traveled up to Dumbledore's office. He said he thought it would be a wonderful idea. He would tell the house elves that they didn't have to do lunch, and they could take their time making whatever they were going to make.

So now they moved onwards from Dumbledore's office to the seventh floor. There was that tapestry with the invisible hidden door. James walked back and forth in front of the tapestry, thinking hard on what he wanted the room to be.

When he looked behind it, there was a door. He had done it right, and the three of them hoped that inside would be a good working environment.

James opened the door to find a table and chairs, some counters, a basket full of ingredients, and all sorts of utensils. It was their own little miniature kitchen.

"Wow!" Lily said. She rushed over to the counter. "Look at those knives!"

"Lily!" The three of them yelled.

"No knife touching. Leave that to us, okay?" Remus warned.

Lily nodded. The four of them sat at the table, thinking what they could make for dinner. This was hard, because the three of them weren't really good at making anything. They sat there, just holding their heads in their hands, trying to think, when Lily said what she wanted to make.

"We should make pizza with anchovies!" She suggested.

"You like anchovies?" James asked. Lily shook her heads.

"People are evil for killing such little fish." She said angrily. "Where are those knives…"

"Hey, hey!" Sirius warned. "No touching the knives!"

"I think someone did something to her when she was younger…she loves violence." Remus added.

"Pizza sounds good…has anyone here, other then us, had it?" James asked.

They shrugged, but got started anyway. The basket full of ingredients was just perfect. There was bread dough, stuff to make sauce, pepperoni, fresh mushrooms, and cheese. A lot of block cheese.

Lily helped Sirius grate the cheese. Remus made the sauce, and James made the dough into little individual pizza crusts. There were seven people who eat at dinner, and so everyone was allowed three little pizzas.

"Hmm… Is anyone allergic to anything?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, but we ought to warn everyone first." James replied.

"A lot of cheese!" Lily said, sneaking a handful and shoving it into her mouth.

"Don't eat a lot Lily." Sirius warned. "Or you'll get constipated."

"Wuff wiz complantated?" Lily asked.

"Swallow before talking." James scolded. "And it's a…sickness if you eat too much cheese."

"Oh…" Lily said, making sure she swallowed. "Otay."

And now it was time to dress the pizza crusts. Lily had a fun time making her own two little pizzas. She also made a big mess while doing it. James, Remus, and Sirius watched her while talking and making the rest of the pizzas at the same time.

"Aw look at that!" Sirius said, pointing to Lily's 'pizza'. "She put the cheese on before the sauce!"

"You know what?" Remus said. "We've become more responsible. Well…some of us have."

"Yeah, James still blushes if Lily does anything!" Sirius teased.

"I meant you." Remus said with a laugh. Sirius elbowed him lightly. "But I am serious. We have…changed a little."

"Yeah." James said. "It's weird scolding little people, and it's fun doing things you haven't done in…well…years."

"Lots of years." Sirius added.

"By the way…" Remus said. "We should make Hagrid's bigger…"

"Yeah just two of these won't fill him up." James said. "Well then, we can either expand them with magic, or make two more bigger ones."

"Don't use magic!" Lily said. She was now pulling her food down the table for inspection. "I like the natural way."

"Okay then." James said. "The natural way it is!"

"Lily you might want to put some more cheese on it." Remus said.

"But then I'll get contemplated." Lily said.

"Constipated, you mean?" Remus said. Lily shrugged. "Well…you'll eat it like that, right?"

"Yeah! I'll eat anything!"

"Except for peas?" Sirius asked.

"'Cept those." Lily said, scrunching her face up. The three laughed, and then started putting the pizza's in the ovens.

Luckily the heat didn't kill them. They guessed the Room of Requirements didn't allow them to die. They found some cards in a vase that was in the room. The Room of Requirements really didn't want you to be bored either. They played a few muggle card games that they and Lily knew, to pass the time.

About forty-five minutes later the pizzas were done, and were cooling. They still had some time until they could go serve their dinner to everyone. Lily loved the smell, and could hear her stomach growling.

"My tummy's talking to me…" She said. "Is it time yet?"

"Almost." James said.

"You don't want to burn yourself, now do you?" Remus asked.

"You don't want that to happen, or else you'll have to go see the doctor." Sirius said.

"No…" Lily said. She sat quietly, poking her stomach to see if it would respond.

Five minutes later they were taking the pizza's down. The Room of Requirements also offered gallons of juice and little pizza carrying boxes. Remus went down to the kitchens to grab some cups, as the rest of them went into the Great Hall.

"What are we having tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

"Pizza!" Lily exclaimed happily.

"Oooh!" Dumbledore said with a smile. "No anchovies, right?"

"Right!" Lily said.

James and Sirius dished out the pizzas, and Remus came back with the cups. Everyone got settled and started to eat. It was very good indeed, and everyone ate every bite. The dishes cleaned themselves like they do every time, and they sat talking for a little bit.

Lily looked up to McGonagall. She had the sudden urge to ask questions. "I heard from Daddy Jamie that you're my auntie and mommy!"

There was silence. Sirius was covering his mouth, but tears were leaking from his eyes and he was shaking from the held in laughter. McGonagall blinked a couple of times toward Lily, then glared up at James. "What are you teaching this poor child?"

"Nothing, Professor!" James said. "Er…mum. She said it all by herself!"

"Minerva, it wouldn't be good to confuse the poor girl now." Dumbledore said. "It would just be good…to err…leave it be."

--------

James, Remus, and a laughing Sirius took Lily back to their room. It was going to be a calm, quiet, play a game of something night.

And soon after they were getting tired. Remus especially. He noticed that it was almost the night of the Full Moon, and he was starting to look a little sick.

"Er…Moony?" James said. "If you're…feeling sick…you should lie down."

"I should…but…" Remus said.

"Then go to bed, Uncle Remie!" Lily said. "If you're sick you shouldn't move around much!"

Lily then yawned. She was sort of tired herself. They put her to bed, and decided to make it another early night.

--------

Lala Rue here! And I am happy! I'm in the mood to write a Snape fanfic, even though I know what happens in the sixth book...

But I have a question. Who thinks Dumbledore isn't dead? I DO! (:I hold up two hands, and a leg:) I think he's alive and hiding somewhere. But you never know! There's a website called Dumbledore isn't Dead, and it has a very good theory about it.

My friend Megumi Ohira is making a fic called, "Mellinnium Killers' and it revolves around her own theory, which is much like that websites. I want to read it, but she's not letting me!

Ah well...I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	9. Dirty Night

Chapter Nine

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

That night, Lily couldn't get to sleep. She found herself not getting to sleep a lot in her little life. So she went to her 'Daddy', and climbed onto his bed. James was sleeping, but he was doing something she had never seen him do. Well hear him do.

He was talking. His eyes were closed, but Lily could hear him talking. She leaned in to hear what he was saying.

"I…like…"

Lily leaned in a little more.

"Them…dirty…"

'I like them dirty?' Lily asked herself. She got off his bed, and went to the window. It was raining outside, and she could see mud all around. _'Them dirty! Ah! He likes me dirty! He must like everyone else dirty too!'_

She got her little blanket, so she could carry the mud, and went to the door. She quietly pulled it open, making sure it didn't squeak. She then continued to go outside. Of course she couldn't open the big entrance door. She sat on the floor, in the entrance hall, and thought.

_'Hmm…Ah! The secret entrance way!'_

Lily knew secrets about Hogwarts, just like the Marauders. She went to the right portrait and opened it up. This led to the Hogwarts grounds. She saw the rain had stopped, to her convenience, and she looked at the ground.

Wet, and dirty mud. Like mud was clean in the first place. That's all she needed. She took a second to touch it, and then she leaped onto it. She rolled around and a round. She ran it through her long red hair, and slapped it onto her face.

She then took her blanket, and put as much mud, as she could handle, in it. She dragged it to her room, and pushed open the door. Luckily it hadn't closed all the way.

From what she knew, Remus was a very light sleeper. He could wake up with any sound, but her 'Daddy' and other 'Uncle' could sleep through anything. So she went to James first.

She pulled the mud around, getting mud all over in the process, and climbed onto James's bed. Lily pulled up his shirt, and opened her blanket of mud. She took a handful, and smeared it all over his stomach. She also put some in his hair.

She then went over to Sirius. Now Sirius could sleep through anything, and I mean anything. She didn't hesitate to smear it all over his face and in his hair. She got it on his bed, and hands.

Now she knew better with Remus. She only put mud inside his hangings, on the floor. She also got some on his hands.

She smiled at her cleverness, but soon realized she was out of mud. She wanted to do her room in the squishy stuff. So she went back out, but this time the door closed all the way.

Lily again went through the secret entrance, rolled in the mud some more, and then went back in. She went to the door, and found it closed. She tried the doorknob, but she was so muddy, that her hands just slipped around.

As Lily tried to get into her room, someone was up walking around. This person happened to be Dumbledore. He was walking around, when he saw a mud line.

_'I wonder where this leads to!'_

And so Dumbledore followed the mud line.

Inside Lily and everyone else's room, Remus heard the knocking around on the door. He stretched. As he did so, he could feel the mud on his hands. He hurriedly got up, and got onto his feet. When he tried to walk, he slipped on the mud, and got tangled in his hangings.

They ripped off, and he stumbled around the room. He found his way, somehow, to James's bed, and bumped into his nightstand.

James woke up, and his first reaction was to reach for his glasses. He put them on, and bushed his hand on his head. He felt the mud in his hair. He stood up, and the mud, which was on his stomach, fell out onto the floor.

"Moony stop!"

James helped Remus out of the hangings. Remus had the mud all over his face, because his hands were touching his face, and he was moving around so much.

And even though I said Sirius hardly woke up to anything, he sat up because of all the noise. There usually wasn't that much at night. He felt something on his face, and felt it. He didn't feel anything anyway because his hands were all muddy too. "What is going on?"

They say Lily's hangings closed, and knew she was probably asleep. But then they heard the shuffling outside the door. James grabbed his wand, and they snuck up to the door, trying not to slip on the extra mud along the way.

Outside the door, Lily was shuffling around, and still trying the doorknob. Behind her Dumbledore was slowly coming to a stop. "Lily?"

Lily jumped, turned around, and leaned on the door, "Grandpa!"

The door flew open, and Lily stumbled inside. She let the mud in her blanket fly out of her hands, and land on everyone. Even on Dumbledore who was standing outside the door.

"LILY!" The three Marauders yelled.

"Hello!" She said happily. She was on her back, and everyone was staring down at her. "When did you wake up? I thought you were a heavy seeper?"

James helped her up, and looked at her. Her hair was matted to her head with mud. Her nightclothes were dirty, and the mud was caked to her skin.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked. He didn't sound angry, and from the look of his face it seemed he was enjoying it.

"I don't know…sir…" James said. "Lily what made you do this?"

"I like them dirty!" Lily said, getting up off the floor. "That's what you said Daddy!"

"James!" Remus yelled.

"And I thought I was the one who made her do this!" Sirius said.

James put his hands up defensively. "I've never said that!"

"Yes you did!" Lily said. "You were seeping and you said, 'I like them dirty'!"

"I'll leave you to your things now. Goodnight." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore left the four of them alone. Remus and Sirius were glaring at James. James didn't know what to say.

"If I was sleeping, then it wasn't my fault!" James said.

"What were you dreaming about, Prongs?" Sirius asked. "Little girls?"

"No!" James said. He thought hard about what he was dreaming about.

"We're waiting for an answer." Remus said.

"I know!" James said, suddenly remembering his dream. "I was dreaming about rice!"

Sirius and Remus gave him a weird look. James tried to explain. "You know, dirty rice! You know, the rice that has all the spices, and onions and such? That's what I was dreaming about!"

"Yeah sure." Sirius said.

"No! I'm serious!"

Lily wasn't paying them any mind. Now she was sitting on the floor, and scrapping off the dried mud on her arms, making an even bigger mess in the process.

"Lily, you need a bath." James said.

"We all do." Remus said.

"Okay then…" Sirius thought for a moment. "James, since it's your fault and all, you give Lily a bath, and me and Remus will go take baths in different bathrooms."

"It's not my fault!" James argued.

"Yay! Daddy Jamie is giving me a bath!" Lily said. She got up again, and tugged on James's hands with her muddy ones. "Come on!"

Remus and Sirius went elsewhere, and James gave Lily a bath. While he took his, Sirius and Remus came back and cleaned up all the mud in the room with their wands.

As Sirius, and when James came out, did their beds, Lily asked Remus for some water. She suddenly was really thirsty.

"Okay…" Remus said, going into the bathroom.

"Ooh! Uncle Siri? Can I seep with you?"

"Don't you think you should try to sleep in your own bed?" Sirius asked. Lily shook her head. Sirius smiled, and ruffled her, now clean, hair. "Oh, okay. Just for this night. Let me finish my bed."

He turned back to his bed, and Remus came back with the water. Lily drank all of it, and handed him the glass back. "Thank you Uncle Remie!"

Remus set the cup down, and climbed into bed. James was already in bed with his hangings shut. Lily climbed into bed with Sirius, and was soon asleep.

"Well…Lets see if I can get back to sleep." Sirius said to no one in particular.

"I know. This has been one…er…dirty night." Remus replied with a little laugh.

--------

Lala Rue here, and I like them Dirty! Actually I don't, but I love that line!

Yep yep, James has love dreams about 'Dirty Rice'. I do hope that's what it is, LoL.

No one agree's with me! I feel sad now...but Oh well... I can believe what I'd like to believe, but I want to say one thing:

Dumbledore didn't die right. You don't get thrown into the air with Avada Kedavera! You _ShouldJust_ Fall!

Okie, with that said, and the capital letters for each word, and the two words in between italitized,I'll update soon...actually whenever I can get chapter ten down! LoL.

Love, Lala Rue!


	10. Accidents Happen

Chapter Ten

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

The night went on, but the peace didn't last. Before the sun rose up, Lily was climbing out of Sirius's bed. She had an 'accident' and needed to change. She was now in her little pile of clothes, and getting some new undergarments too.

Lily closed Sirius's hangings then headed back to her bed. She was in her bed right when the sun was coming up.

Sleep went on. And when the room was engulfed with light, everyone started to stir. James got up, and grabbed his glasses. Since he was first, he got the bathroom first. That was always a race, because Remus liked getting up early too.

But since it was close to the full moon, which was that night, he slept on. He was trying to get enough sleep, so he wouldn't be so grumpy when he changed.

James got in there, washed his face, and changed. When he got out, everyone was still in bed. Well except for Lily. She looked like she was going to cry, and she was eyeing Sirius's bed.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I…I had an accident in Sirius's bed…and he's going to yell at me…" Lily said.

James laughed for a second, before covering his mouth. Laughing was his first reaction. This was a problem, a big problem. Sirius was sleeping in… 'Stuff', and he knew that when he woke up, he would be frustrated.

The best thing to do was to wake up Remus, after giving a quick bath to Lily, and head outside for the day. It would be a little muddy, but a good walk could give them some time to get away from Sirius. James would write him a letter too, explaining what had happened.

"Well…here is what we'll do." James said.

--------

A tired Remus, Lily, and an amused James walked quickly away from the school, for a power walk, or so James says. They took their time walking around the lake, and were finding themselves getting hungry, so they left for breakfast.

It was when they were coming inside when they heard it.

"BLOODY—EFFING…WHAT IS THIS… MESS? I…AM WET! BLOODY STUFF!"

"What's up with Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Lily peed in his bed." James replied, with a hint of amusement. Lily started to sniffle.

"He's going to yell at me…and…and… I'm going to die!" Lily started to cry. The two of them stopped walking, and bent down to her level.

"Don't blame yourself Lily." Remus said. "Blame me, it's my fault."

"Yeah blame Remus… Wait…why blame you?" James asked.

"I gave her a glass of water before she went to sleep." Remus said sadly. "She didn't use the bathroom afterwards."

James took a second, and then busted out laughing. It took him a full ten seconds before the echoing stopped, and everything became quiet.

"Oh! Okay. Sit in the middle of me and Remus." James wiped the tears away from his eyes. "We'll see Sirius later, and we'll explain. Just give him some time to cool off, okay?"

Lily wiped her eyes, and nodded. The three of them went inside the Great Hall, and started to eat breakfast.

And right in the middle of it, Sirius came bounding in. He looked frustrated, as he sat down and violently grabbed his food. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid didn't know what was up with him. James, Remus, and Lily did, but didn't say a word of it.

"Oy! Wha' be the matter, Sirius?" Hagrid asked.

Sirius gave him a nasty glare, then took the syrup and poured it all over his toast, pancakes, and eggs. No one said a word, to him, after that. Everyone ate silently.

James decided since it was all Remus's fault, he should tell him what happened. So while James took Lily down to the Quidditch Pitch, to do something they hadn't done this summer, Remus took Sirius to the side and told him everything.

"Now Lily. This is a flying broom." James said, holding up his broom. "And you ride on it."

"Ooh really?" Lily asked excitedly. "Can I try?"

"Well I'll go with you, of course." James said.

He hopped on the broom, and had Lily climb on in front of him. After getting situated and comfortable, James kicked off.

"OOHH!" Lily said, after the sudden kick off. "Wow!"

She looked around as they got higher and higher, they also saw Remus and Sirius coming toward the Quidditch Pitch, and gave them a wave. Before they knew it they were high in the air.

Sirius got a broom from the broom closet, and hopped on. Remus wasn't much of a flyer, and decided it would be best to stay in the stands.

"Isn't this cool Lily?" Sirius asked, flying a little closer to James.

"Are…you mad at me?" Lily asked.

Sirius shook his head. "It was an accident, and if you want to blame anyone, blame Uncle Remus."

Lily giggled a little. "Then yes this is fun…"

Sirius started to fly around, and James was slowly following him. Lily took a look down at Remus. He was so far away. She gave him a wave, and looked down. This was a bad thing to do. She suddenly noticed that they were really high of the ground, and that she was afraid.

"Aren't we a little too high up?" Lily asked. "I…don't like it much…"

"Don't worry." James said. "Nothing can hurt you up here."

Lily gripped the broom tighter. Things were starting to wiggle, in her view, that weren't supposed to. Her palms started to sweat a little, and she tried to avoid looking down.

Lily, momentarily, let go of the broom to wipe her hands on her shorts, when she suddenly slide around it. (You know, they might hang upside down, that's what I mean).

Everything seemed to stop. Sirius was flying towards them, Remus had his wand out, just in case she were to fall, and James was helping her steady. Lily didn't know what was going on, and before she did, she was safely on the ground.

"I…don't like the air…" Lily said.

"We won't take you up there okay?" James said. "Sorry about that…"

Lily took a few minutes rest, and Remus got her a cold glass of water. She almost felt guilty drinking it, but it was for her own good, and no one was telling her otherwise.

"Okay then… Who votes we don't say anything to…er…Grandpa, or Grandma, or Uncle Ruby, or the Doctor?" Sirius asked. "Say aye!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Oy!"

"That's 'Aye', Lily." Remus said.

"Oh." Lily said with a smile. "Eye!"

Remus and Lily watched as James and Sirius demonstrated the balls of Quidditch. The first was the snitch. James first let Lily hold the snitch, before he let it loose. Lily didn't have an eye for the snitch, but James caught it in a flash, and showed it to her.

"Wow. That was fast!" Lily said. She held the snitch in her hands, as Sirius showed her the bludger.

Now Sirius wasn't a Quidditch Player, but he did know all the rules, and loved to commentate. He knew how to hold the bat, and how to hit it away.

James let the ball lose, and the bludger zoomed over to Sirius. Sirius hit it as hard as he could, and watched as it zoomed in a direction. This direction was towards Remus.

Luckily it didn't hit hard. Although it left a nasty little bruise, and a little cut above his right eye. Remus just said it would go away after awhile. Lily said she'd kiss it to make it better, but he reminded her that only mothers do that, and that she, was in fact, not his mother.

"Aww isn't that cute!" Sirius teased. "She loves you a lot Moony."

"Oh, be quiet, Padfoot." Remus said.

"Ooh!" Lily exclaimed. "Is it lunch time, I'm hungry!"

"How did you know?" James said, looking at his watch.

"Lily you always seem to be hungry." Remus said.

"I have a silver stomach!" Lily replied.

"You mean iron stomach?" Sirius asked.

"That too!"

--------

Hello, Lala Rue here, and I want to say something...

First of all...Youkaigirl64! HOW DID YOU KNOW? I was laughing when I read your review, and I was already halfway done with this chapter! I was like, "Wow! She hit the nail on the head", or however that saying goes!

Andsome of you ppl really get me down! One reason why I can actually type this fic is because I believe Dumbledore could be alive! If I don't, then I'll go into depression (Like the few days after I finished the HBP) and then I don't get into the mood to type, and I never get anywhere!

Eek! I'm feeling down...I need to think happy thoughts, and then maybe I can finish the next chapter!

Okie...well...I'm going to try to get to it... Oh the reason for updating so fast, is I'm trying to get as many stories I can get done, before school...I don't think it's possible since I start this coming Wensday, but I'm trying!

I'll update soon when I feel good, and ready, and if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	11. Dumbledore's Sleepover

Chapter Eleven

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

After lunch Lily took a long nap. The three Marauders guessed it was because she was up a lot the night before. This wasn't going to be good. This meant they would have to watch Lily, because she would be up the majority of the night, and Remus was going through his transformation that night. They needed to watch him.

And this would be a break. Every parent gets a break from their kid, or if you have more, kids, and this would be the break. But Lily couldn't come with them. It was the fear that either Remus was going to bite her, or eat her. She was little enough, Sirius and James guessed, that Remus could eat her. I mean he did skip lunch to take a nap, and he usually didn't eat dinner.

So they needed a plan. While Lily slept, the three of them talked about the possibilities.

"Okay there is the Doc—Madame Pomfrey." Sirius suggested.

"Yes but then she would ask too many questions." James said. "We'd eventually get in trouble for being unregistered Animagi."

"No point in telling McGonagall." Remus said. "She'll ask questions too."

"And Hagrid couldn't keep up with Lily." Sirius said with a sigh. "She's too fast, and secretive for him."

"You know…Lily isn't a normal child." Remus said. James and Sirius nodded.

There was a second of thinking. The only person left was…

"Meaning…" James said.

"Dumbledore doesn't ask questions." Remus said.

"Well…" Sirius said. "He's our only chance."

James and Remus agreed, and decided after dinner James and Sirius would ask Dumbledore to baby-sit Lily for the night. He better be prepared though. Lily was quite the talker, and could keep you busy and awake for as long as she could be.

Lily woke up around dinnertime, claiming her tummy was talking to her in her sleep, and Remus took a break. In about an hour he'd be going toward the shrieking shack to transform.

"Why aren't you coming to dinner, Uncle Remie?" Lily asked

"I'm not feeling good, Lily." Remus said, sinking into a chair.

"Why?"

"Because I just am!" He snapped.

Lily jumped, and ran behind James, and hid her face. Remus quickly changed his tone, and apologized. Lily poked her head around, and looked at him. She then slowly approached him, and after knowing he wasn't going to bite, for many reasons of course, she went to his leg, and hugged it.

"Hope you feel better…"

The three of them left Remus to go to dinner. Lily ate half her piece of chicken, and a lot of juice. After which she had to use the bathroom. James took her in, and then brought her back just in time for their dessert, which was chocolate pudding.

And after that, the tables cleared, and James and Sirius talked to Dumbledore. Lily chatted with Hagrid, as they did so.

"Ah…er…Professor?" James said.

"No need, call me Albus!" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"ALBUS!" Sirius said. James looked at him weirdly. "I've always wanted to say that! I've also wanted to call Professor McGonagall, Minnie!"

"Not on my watch, Black." McGonagall answered. She was taking her time to return to her office. "And we still have to talk about what Miss Evans is calling me."

"Yes, ma'am." Sirius answered.

"Ah…back to my question." James said. "We were wondering if you could watch Lily tonight, because we have…to er…Remus…yeah…er…"

"Sure!" Dumbledore said. "I'd be delighted! Bring her to me tonight, and you can pick her up tomorrow morning!"

And with that Dumbledore left the Great Hall. Sirius grinned at James.

"See no problems! You didn't even have to really ask!"

"He didn't ask any questions either." James said, heading over to Lily. "Lily come here."

Lily stopped talking to Hagrid, and gave his leg a hug goodnight; she doesn't even reach his knees, before coming over to James and Sirius. "Yes, Daddy and Uncle Siri?"

"Now me and your Daddy are going to watch Uncle Remus tonight to make sure he is…okay…" Sirius answered.

"What's wrong with him?" Lily asked.

"He has a…" James thought. "Furry little problem… Don't worry… We'll take care of it, okay?"

Lily nodded, and they went back to their room. Remus was gone, and Lily needed to get her nightgown on.

"Now you're going to stay the night with Grandpa." James said, packing her pillow and blanket in a little bag, just in case.

"Oh!" Lily said happily. "Really? That's so cool!"

James made sure everything was locked up, you never know what could happen, and that Lily was with them, she liked to sneak away, and she had her things, because she sometimes left them behind. "All set?" James asked.

"Yep, yep!" Lily said. She really wasn't sleepy. They only hoped Dumbledore was up for it.

"How much pudding did you give her?" James asked. "You're the only one who seems to give it to her."

"Ahh…enough?" Sirius said with a laugh.

"Yeah…" James said.

Lily grabbed their hands, and they climbed up the steps, and to the gargoyle. James said the password, and they were soon riding up the steps to Dumbledore's office.

"Is this where he sleeps too?" Sirius asked, as James knocked on the door.

"I suppose…never really thought of it…"

The door opened, and there stood Dumbledore. "Ah! Great to see you! Come in! But you two don't want to keep Mr. Lupin waiting."

James and Sirius said their goodnights to Lily, and hurriedly left towards the Entrance Hall. Lily went inside, set her stuff down, and looked around. Last time she was in here it was only for a quick hi, and then she went on with the tour. But now she could take a good look around, and get into things.

"Ooh!" Lily said, pointing up to Dumbledore's weird instruments. "What are those shiny things?"

"Ah, just magical things I have too much of." Dumbledore said.

"Can I have one?" Lily asked.

"Ah, alas young Lily, you are just a touch bit young to have one." Dumbledore said.

"Otay!"

Lily went around. She waved to some portraits, that were still awake, and looked at more odd things. Dumbledore waited patiently at his desk, until Lily came around, and sat at in the chair provided for her.

"You do know, Grandpa, that I am not seepy yet." Lily said.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes I do know, Lily, that you are not 'seepy' yet. What would you like to talk about?"

Lily thought for a moment. "Where is Grandma? I mean I thought she would sleep with you…but then again she is my mum so she should sleep with daddy…"

Dumbledore ignored that last part, and began his explanation. "You see when old people get…well…old, they tend to--"

"Otay!"

Lily jumped down from her chair, and grabbed her bag. "I have to show you something me and Daddy drew!"

She pulled out her family portrait, and went back to Dumbledore. "See it's our family tree!"

Dumbledore gently took the piece of paper with the paints, and such, on it. He smiled. He saw the glob of blue on top of his head. He saw McGonagall's red hair, that Lily thought she had, and how she was her mother, aunt, and Grandmother. This made him smile even more. _'Ah, how young people think!'_ He saw big Uncle Ruby, and Sirius with his long hair, and Remus, also with long hair even though he didn't have it.

"Isn't it bootiful?" Lily asked. "Oh and there's me!"

And there she was, the little stick figure girl, with long hair and green eyes.

"This is very nice Lily." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, and the best part is that I become the warrior of spirits when I die!" Lily exclaimed happily.

"The warrior of Spirits?" Dumbledore asked. "I must say that is amazing."

"Yeah it is… What kind of business do you run? There are a whole lot of papers here, and is this a book of people's names?" Lily asked, pointing to a large book.

"That is indeed a book of names. I run a school. This book of names has all the current students that attend the school. These papers are just regular things I look at."

"Ooh really?" Lily asked. "Is my name in there?"

"It could be." Dumbledore said. "But it would take forever to look."

"I don't have forever!" Lily said. "Because tomorrow I'll be a day older, and that's like fifty years in cat years! That's too long!"

Dumbledore laughed. "I didn't mean it would actually take forever. I meant it would at least take most of the night."

"Oh!" Lily said. "Otay."

Dumbledore did show her the current amount of people on Hogwarts at the moment. This was the first page of the book. "It only tells me who is supposed to be on Hogwarts grounds at the moment. I'm sure there are a whole bunch of spirits and other people trying to get into Hogwarts, but the book won't show me."

"So that means you'd have to go look yourself?" Lily asked. "That's unfair."

"Not all magical things can do everything you want." Dumbledore said. "And if they did, it would be very rare."

"Look! It's my name!" Lily said. "And there is Daddy Jamie, Uncle Siri, Uncle Remie, Uncle Ruby, Grandma…but who's Albus?"

"That's me!" Dumbledore said. "My first name is Albus."

"Oh…I thought it was Grumbledorn." Lily said. "So it's Grandma Minnie, and Grandpa Albus! That's easy!"

"I would think it would be easy." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Where do you seep?" Lily asked.

"There is another room in this office. That is where I sleep."

Lily yawned. "I guess I am getting a little seepy."

"Are you sure you're not hungry or anything?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nope I'm fine!" Lily said. "But I should use the bathroom first."

Dumbledore led her through his room, and to the bathroom that connected with it. Five minutes later Lily was out. "I'm done!"

Dumbledore's room had a big bed, a nice looking big couch, and a big window. Everything was big. Lily looked out the window and saw all of Hogwarts grounds. "Wow this is so cool!"

"Isn't it?" Dumbledore asked. "I come here to think sometimes. It helps a lot."

Lily continued to look through the window. "Ooh, and you can see over the lake, and the forest!"

Lily took a few more minutes to admire the scene, before getting into her bag. "I claim the couch!"

"Oh but I thought you wanted the bed?" Dumbledore asked.

"No!" Lily said, taking her blanket and pillow to the couch. "It's your bed, and you should seep in it. I like the feeling of this couch!"

She hopped on, and covered herself up. Dumbledore went into the bathroom and changed, then came back out and climbed into bed. He turned off his light, and said, "Goodnight Lily."

"Night Grandpa."

And before Lily went to sleep, she heard a low howl come from outside. She snuck off the couch, and looked out the window. Her eyes scanned the grounds, and landed on the forest. She could have sworn she saw a big dog, a deer, and something else run in, before everything went still and quiet.

Lily quickly moved away from the window, and back to her couch. She pushed the idea past her, and covered up. Within minutes she was asleep.

--------

Lala Rue here, and I did it! This was depressing to write, but luckly ppl cheered me on. (Over at my house)

This is Dumbledore's sleepover! Not much of a sleepover!

Ahh... Lets see... I'll tell you one thing that's going to happen...The week of Holidays! Because Lily would get confused, and something might happen if she did (Like when she would grow up, which I can't tell you when she will), so they have the week of Holidays! Yay for the Marauders!

But that's all I get to tell... Shh...don't tell anyone else, LoL.

Okie now I must be off! More typing to do, and making sure I have everything set for school.

Love, Lala Rue!

(Oh P.S. I love your little P.S.'s you put in reviews Amanda!)


	12. The Dork

Chapter Twelve

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

Remus was tired for a few days, leaving everyone to either play outside, or quietly do something inside while Remus healed up. Lily told James and Sirius about what she saw looking out Dumbledore's window, and Sirius and James exchanged worried glances.

"Well…Lily." James said. "I don't think there are werewolves who dare come out of the forest."

"Yeah, and if they did, someone could kill them or something. They're a little smarter then that." Sirius added.

"Oh…" Lily said. "I saw a deer though! It was a pretty deer too! Oh and the dog looked cool!"

Sirius elbowed James, and James just smiled. At least she thought he was pretty, and he really shouldn't be thinking that at all. She was only four.

And so a few days past, and they were into a week and a half of July. The weather was getting hotter, and it was getting a little unbearable inside Hogwarts. So they decided it was okay to visit Hogsmeade. This was with Dumbledore's permission of course.

"Oh so you have to ask your own Daddy?" Lily asked the three Marauders.

"I…ah…yeah we do have to ask our…dad." Remus replied.

"Are you feeling better, Uncle Remie?" Lily asked.

Remus nodded. "I'm feeling much better. Thanks for asking."

So they got on their shoes, and walked down to Hogsmeade. They first window shopped, and had some ice cream at a nearby parlor. They made a visit to Honeydukes, and got some candy there. Lily made a comment that she _really_ liked this store. It was so sweet, or so she says.

And so, because they ruined their appetite on junky things, they skipped lunch, and headed for The Three Broomsticks.

"Is Lily allowed in here?" Remus asked.

"It's not like we're going to actually get something…like bad…" James said.

"I want a fire whiskey!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No!" Remus and James said.

"What's fire whiskey?" Lily asked.

"A drink." James answered.

"Ooh! I'm thirsty, can I have one?"

"NO!" James and Remus said, again. They turned to Sirius, and Sirius just smiled.

"She takes after me!" Sirius said, teasingly. "I've always wanted a fire whiskey since I was about her age."

"Don't listen to Uncle Sirius right now." James said. "He's a little delusional from the candy."

"Otay!"

"Hey!"

The four of them went inside anyway, and Lily got to meet the young Madam Rosmerta. She had just started the bar a few years back, and was already very popular. At least more popular then Hogs Head was. Or ever was, in truth.

"Oh! I've heard there was a little girl, staying with you, from the witch at One Size!" Rosmerta said. "She's very lovely. Your niece, right Remus?"

"R…right." Remus replied.

Rosmerta left, and Lily noticed the sudden pink that rose to Remus's face. "Hey! You're all glowing!"

"N-no I'm not Lily!" Remus stuttered, hiding his face with his butterbeer mug. "I'm not 'glowing'."

Lily giggled, and took a sip of her juice. She was just a bit to young to have butterbeer, and with the potion that they, 'accidentally', gave her, anything could be left in her system and the butterbeer could have a side effect. I mean it was an unknown drink to her.

"Ahh…but isn't she a cute one?" Sirius asked, to no one in particular.

"Hmm…you can say so…" James said.

"Cute?" Lily said setting her cup down. "I don't think she is."

"Why do you think that?" Remus asked.

"I just don't think she is!" Lily cried.

"Are you jealous?" James asked.

"No." Lily responded. Sirius took a sip of his butterbeer, as Lily added, "I think her chest sticks out too much. That's why!"

Sirius choked, and spit up all in his butterbeer, splashing a lot of it all over the table. James started to laugh uncontrollably, and Remus just sighed and shook his head. Where did she learn things like that?

"Honestly, where did she learn about _that_?" Sirius asked. He was smiling now, as he cleaned up his mess. "I suppose from her sister, Petunia. She never really was much help."

"I don't know, but we can't ever have her repeat it." Remus answered.

"Yeah, Lily, don't ever say that in front of Madame Rosmerta." James said.

"In front of any girl…" Sirius added.

"Otay." Lily said, finishing the last of her juice.

James paid for their butterbeer, and juice, and they headed back up to Hogwarts. James and Remus started to have a heated discussion about something. Lily wasn't listening much, but she did hear a word that was very…unique. Well she didn't quite hear it right. Remus said something, and then James said something about a fork. Of course Lily misheard it and thought James had said, 'stork'.

This word stuck to Lily, and when they reached Hogwarts they took a little break. This was like a potty break, except only Remus and Sirius needed to go.

James sat with Lily on the Entrance Hall steps. Lily was getting too wondrous about that word, and had to ask about it. But she didn't want to get in trouble for listening in on other people's conversations, so she changed the story a little.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard people talking today, and they said something I didn't understand…so… What's a stork?" Lily asked.

"A stork?" James asked.

Now, as you know, James is a wizard. The stork is a muggle little tale about a bird that delivers babies to families that have always wanted one. But James never really heard the story, but did know the most part of it. But, to make things a little worse, James thought they were called something else.

"The stork?" He asked again. "I don't think it's called that…"

"Then what is it?" Lily asked.

There was a few seconds of silence, before James could actually answer. "I think it's called the Dork."

"Oh…" Lily said. "What is the 'Dork'?"

James gave another few moments of thought, before answering. "The Dork is a…I think a…thief who steals unwanted babies and gives them to unsuspecting mothers… You know. Unsuspecting mothers, who never knew they were going to have any children."

"Oh!" Lily said. "Really? That's a nice thief. Stealing kids so that they'll feel loved."

"He is nice isn't he?" James said with a smile. "I suppose that's the right story…"

"We're back!"

James and Lily looked behind them to see Sirius and Remus. "Why'd you both come out together?"

"Sirius waited for me…" Remus said. "Don't ask, because I don't know."

"Yeah…whatever."

"I'm hungry!"

The three of them looked at Lily. "Are you sure your hungry?" James asked.

"Yep!" Lily said. She lifted her shirt up so they could see her stomach. "It's talking to me."

"It's only three o'clock." Remus said. "Dinners not for another couple of hours."

"Why is dinner so late?" Sirius asked.

"House elves don't really have a schedule during the summer, so they don't have to make dinner so early."

The four of them turned around to see McGonagall. "Hello Grandma!"

"Hello Lily." McGonagall said.

"Hello mother!" Sirius said, wrapping McGonagall into a hug.

"Black, you're touching me."

"But we can't make Lily think you're not our mum." Sirius said, with a smile. He let her go, and McGonagall straightened herself out. "Besides I've always wanted to hug you to see what you would say."

"Have you had too much beer, Uncle Siri?" Lily asked.

Of course Lily forgot the 'butter' with the beer, and McGonagall took it differently.

"You were drinking in front of Lily?" McGonagall asked Sirius.

"Oh!" James said. "No, no. We didn't!"

"Honestly!" Sirius said.

"No really, Pro-- Mum we would never drink in Lily's presence." Remus reassured her. McGonagall felt like she could trust Remus, so she left it at that.

"That was a close one!" James said, when McGonagall was out of earshot.

"Well…it wasn't really. We didn't drink an alcoholic drink in front of Lily." Remus said.

"How do you do that?" Sirius asked. "Everyone can trust Remus, but not us!"

"It's because I'm more of the serious type." Remus said. "I'm a little more responsible."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked.

"You two, from what I remember, got drunk on fire whiskey at Sirius's house." Remus reminded them. "For your seventeenth birthday."

"Yeah, yeah." Sirius said. "Come on we have to do something to keep Lily busy until dinner!"

And so they did. They played hide and seek outside, but not so far apart, played with snitch and a quaffle they nicked from the storage room, and when it got a little too dark, they went inside and played some little games.

Finally dinnertime came, and they were soon all heading to the Great Hall. Lily asked to sit next to her Grandma, and the three Marauders allowed her. Lily wanted to tell McGonagall all she knew about the 'Dork', because she was the only female around at the moment.

"Hello, Lily." McGonagall said, as she took a seat.

"Hello, Grandma!" Lily said. She helped herself, with the help of McGonagall, to her dinner. "I have loads to tell you!"

"Really now?"

Lily made sure none of the guys were listening. Dumbledore was having a heated discussion about something of the sort, and the Marauders were talking as they ate their dinner. Lily took a few bites, and a sip of her drink, before turning back to McGonagall.

"I want to tell you about the Dork." Lily said.

Now McGonagall knew that a dork was a nerdy type person. She also knew that Lily was four, and she often got things mixed up. So she decided to listen on.

"Did you know that a thief, called the Dork, comes to mothers, steals their babies from their mothers, and feed them to their mothers?" Lily asked. She didn't let McGonagall answer, and continued on. "The Dorks' mother is so unsuspected, that she has to eat them, because she doesn't know what to do."

Now as we know, this is not what James had told Lily a few hours before. He, in fact, screwed that story up, and now Lily was telling the story to McGonagall on false information. She also added things in between.

"And who told you this story?" McGonagall asked. "I suppose it was Sirius?"

"Oh no!" Lily said, twirling her fork around. "It was Daddy Jamie."

McGonagall gave James a glance, then smiled. "I'll have a talk with him."

"Why?"

"Because that is nothing like the story." McGonagall said. "And Mr. Potter? Could you listen too?"

This grabbed James, Remus, and Sirius's attention. "The _Stork_ is not the _Dork_. The Stork gives wanting mothers children. He doesn't steal babies, nor does he eat them, he comes and gives the mothers babies. It's an old Muggle tale."

"Oh…" James said.

"The Dork?" Remus asked. He was partly muggle, so he knew the story. "What were you thinking?"

"And you told that to Lily?" Sirius said with a laugh. "I usually tell Lily things!"

"Yeah well… I'm just going to finish my dinner…quietly." James said.

And so he did. Lily now knew the story of the Stork, and wouldn't mistake it again.

-------

Hello, Lala Rue here! Sorry I lied! This chapter comes before the week of holidays! I still haven't gotten to that, and with school and such now...it might take a while.

I will have to say, after this fanfic, my creativity will be worn off... I haven't ever had so many stories, which most are still on this computer, and I don't know what to do! Looks like I'll be deleting the ones I know I won't finish... But I did have a sudden burst of energy to write a one-shot called Soul Fryerer. It's Invader Zim, if you'd like to read!

Oh, and sorry for this too, I am finally going to answer that question! I am in fact only Fifteen! I do not have any children, nor do I want any at the moment. I didn't really notice the way I did Lily...hmmm...I guess it would make you think! Maybe it's my own inner child...

Yeah well...I'll update soon, whenever I can get the boost of energy to start writing again...stupid school...

Love, Lala Rue!


	13. Christmas List

Chapter Thirteen

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

It was still early in July, finally going towards the middle, and the Marauders found out that they have done a lot of things already with little Lily. They swam in the water, which almost turned into a near death experience, took a tour of Hogwarts, met her family, they cooked, they cleaned up mud and paint (Mostly just James and the other two cleaned), experienced bed wetting, or at least Sirius did, Lily had a, somewhat, slumber party with Dumbledore, got sick and had the Chicken—excuse me, Hen Hocks, and they flew on broomsticks. That too almost turned into a near death experience…or maybe it was.

So now the four of them sat inside the room. Sirius was hanging upside down on his bed, Remus was finishing the last two pages of his book, James had a snitch and was tossing it around, and Lily was sitting on her bed with a book as a hard surface, a piece of parchment, and a pencil.

Sirius grew bored of the blood rushing to his head, and flipped onto his stomach. After the few moments of dizziness, he caught Lily writing her cursive e's on the piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"My Christmas list! I've always known to do it early." Lily replied.

Remus shut his book, for he was done and he wanted to look at Lily, James stopped tossing the snitch around to stare, and Sirus stared too. Lily looked back up to them with a confused look on her face. "What? Isn't Christmas around the corner?"

"Er…" James said.

"I…suppose?" Remus said.

"Oh! Sure it is!" Sirius said. The other two Marauders gave him a look. "What? She's been here forever, so why don't we have Christmas?"

Lily happily went back to her list, as the three Marauders had a quick discussion.

"What do you mean, 'Sure'?" James asked. "We can't do that…can we?"

"Well if we do, then we'll have to have all the other holidays in between…" Remus answered.

"Why is that?" Sirius asked.

"Because she'd get confused if we skipped Easter, and Halloween, and other things in between, wouldn't she? We can't skip those, because it could lead to questions, and a bad grow up plan…thing…" Remus answered.

"That's true…" James said. "So…"

"The week of Holiday's it is then!" Sirius said, clapping his hands together.

"You know I bet you really wanted Christmas to come early, huh, Padfoot?" James asked.

"Well…duh! I love Christmas! So many new toys!" Sirius said, ending that topic for the moment.

--------

Later that night during dinner, while Lily was having a heated discussion with Sirius about the Easter bunny/rabbit, Remus and James explained what Lily thought about Christmas, and what they should do about the holidays, with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"What are we going to tell her?" Remus asked. "I mean she really believes Christmas is coming."

"And we can't just go to Christmas and skip all the other holidays." James added.

"It would probably confuse her." McGonagall replied.

"We don't want that happening." Dumbledore said. "We'll just have to start from the beginning."

"Beginning?" Remus and James asked.

"Yes. We will start off with Valentine's Day, and then Easter!" Dumbledore said, clasping his hands together. "I've been wanting some hard boiled eggs anyway."

James and Remus stopped the discussion, which somehow went from the Easter Bunny/Rabbit to the monster that supposedly lived under everyone's pillow, and told Sirius what was going to be happening this coming Monday.

"We start with Valentines Day?" Sirius asked. "Ooh! I get to make hearts!"

"Lily! Guess what?" James said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Valentines Day is coming up!" James said. "It's going to be the week of Holidays!"

"Oh!" Lily said. "Really? So that's how it's going to be this year? Wow!"

Lily happily ate the rest of her dinner, as did everyone else. It was a good Friday evening, now that they had everything planned for the week after.

The next day, while Lily was coloring, the Marauders planned out the week. Monday was Valentines Day, Tuesday was Easter, Wednesday was going to be the break day, Thursday was Halloween, and Friday was going to be Christmas.

"Ooh!" Lily said looking up from her coloring. "I have to look at something!"

She went over to her bed, and looked into her school trunk. She didn't know it was her school trunk, yet, but she did like looking at the stuff inside. She pulled out older Lily's little calendar, and was looking at the month of July. "Aha!"

"What did you find?" Remus asked.

"My birthday is coming up!" Lily said excitedly. "It's on the twenty-seventh!"

Lily handed her calendar over to James. He looked at it, as Lily went back to her coloring. "Hey…"

"What?" Remus and Sirius asked.

"Her birthday is the Wednesday after the Week of Holidays…" James said. "Isn't that weird? Never knew her birthday."

"So she'll be turning eighteen?" Sirius asked.

"She'll be turning…five." Remus replied. "I wonder when she'll grow up."

"I hope before September." James said. "Everyone has to start their lives somewhere."

"But what if she stays little forever?" Sirius asked.

"That would be a problem…" Remus said. "But I suppose it would have to be something we would be responsible for…"

They sighed, and separated for the moment. Sirius colored with Lily, James was looking at the _Daily Prophet_, and Remus took a little afternoon nap. Nothing exciting was really happening in the world.

James was just flipping threw when he spotted something that had to do with Hogsmeade. There had been Death Eater activity going around down there, and that some witches and wizards were havening to shut their stores down early.

"This doesn't look good."

"What?" Sirius asked, looking from the colored piece of parchment.

"Some Death Eater activity going around." James said. "Maybe we should be careful…"

"Come on, James. This is Hogwarts. No one would dare step on the grounds with Dumbledore here." Sirius said.

"Yeah…" James said. "Your right."

"What's a Death Beater?" Lily asked.

"It's a Death Eater." James said. "Their very bad people, Lily. They come to do very bad things."

"Like bad people do." Sirius added.

"Yeah…" James said, giving Sirius a weird look. "Just like I just said…"

"Oh…otay… They won't get into the big house, will they?" Lily asked.

"No. Not with Dumbledore here."

"I thought you were taking a nap?" James asked Remus, who was now sitting up in his bed.

"Can't sleep with so much noise going on." Remus replied. "I'm hungry…"

"Ooh! So am I!" Lily said.

"Remus you're becoming like Lily. Hungry all the time." James said.

"No…not really…" Remus said. "I'm just…hungry…"

"Or maybe it's because you're a werewolf--"

James jumped on Sirius, Remus laughed nervously, and Lily hid behind Remus. "Uncle Remie? Why did Daddy do that? And what did Uncle Siri say?"

"It's nothing Lily." Remus said, wanting to change the subject quickly. "Let's go to the kitchens for a snack."

Remus led her out of the room, as James helped Sirius off the floor. "I'm really sorry!" Sirius cried. "I didn't mean to say it out loud."

"Luckily Lily didn't hear a word." James said. "Come on…I'm kind of hungry too."

They straightened themselves out before leaving to follow the other two to the kitchens.

--------

Lala Rue here, and soo sorry for the long time waiting to update thing. Hopefully I can get started on chapter fourteen so I can get it out to you guys. My writers block is slowly coming to an end, and I hope it doesn't come back..

Yep, yep people I am fifteen...Wow is it that hard to believe? LoL. Love your reactions, thank you for them. But...How old are you ppl? I mean some of you already said, but what about everyone else?

Miss Lizzi, Elizabeth... Did you get hurt badly? I've never done that before, I mean the keyboard fell on you two? Hope your okie, but by now bumps would be gone, huh?

Hope everyone is having a wonderful time in school, if you are in school or you've started, and ppl who aren't...lucky you! I bombed a test today, and I think I did good on my latin test...I hope I did good... Translating can be frustrating.

Well, I'll update soon when I get my chapters done. I'm going to try to get a few down ahead of time, so I know what I'm doing...

Oh I lied again! Man I lie alot! Next chapter will be the start of the Holidays! Yay! Christmas is coming soon! (I wish)

Love, Lala Rue!


	14. WoH: Valentines Day

Chapter Fourteen

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

And so the Week of Holiday's had started. On the Sunday before that coming Monday, Lily, and the Marauders, were making Valentines Day cards. Everyone was making cards for everyone. Even the Professors, and Hagrid, were making cards.

The Marauders, a few hours beforehand, went down to Honeydukes and bought a whole bunch of chocolates. They did have to explain their situation, not the total truth, but they did say it was for Remus's niece, AKA Lily.

So now they sat at the little table and made the little cards, and had little candy stuffed bags. There was red paint, pink paint, crayons, and quills. The ink was in the middle of the table, but only the Marauders used it. They let Lily use the crayons, and other coloring things.

Remus was done with Professor Dumbledore's card, and was not stuffing his little bag full of candy. He stopped, afterwards, to think. "Are…old people allowed to have candy?"

"Always thinking about other people, Remus." Sirius said.

"I suppose…" James said. "But here. Give Dumbledore these." James added, handing Remus a little box of lemon drops. "I think he favors those more then chocolate."

"Who likes lemons more then chocolate?"

The three of them looked down at Lily, who was helping herself to some chocolate. It was on her fingers and face. She smiled innocently, and dropped the piece that was in her hand.

"Lily!" James said. "No more chocolate, okay?"

"Otay!" Lily said. She then proceeded to lick her fingers.

Sirius got her up, and washed her hands. She still had three more cards to make, and it was getting late.

But now Lily was fully charged. She came back and stood on her chair, so she could have a better view at things, and began her last three cards. She did them fast, and in the process got finger paint all around her little area. This included herself.

"You know that was inevitable." Remus said.

"Ina what?" Sirius asked.

"Didn't quite catch that one, Remus." James said. "You said it too fast."

"Oh…huh?" Remus asked.

"No ones paying attensheon." Lily giggled. "Uncle Remie said invetable." (A-ten-she-on, and In-vet-able is what she messed up on)

"No. I said inevitable." Remus said.

"Oh!" James said.

"I think I'm getting tired…" Sirius said.

"I'm not tired!" Lily said. "I can stays up for another good…eight hours!"

"No." James said. "You're done with your cards. You need a bath, and then it's bed."

Sirius leaned towards James. "Madame Pomfrey has that special shampoo that makes you sleepy."

"Are you telling him to drug her?" Remus asked.

"No!" Sirius said. "You must be tired too, because I said nothing of the sort."

"Oh…"

The three of them yawned, as Lily snuck another piece of chocolate. She couldn't help herself. It was good.

"Okay then." James said. "I'll go talk to Madame Pomfrey, and Remus you start the bath." James turned to Sirius. "I trust, Sirius, that you can clean up the paint, without eating the chocolate?"

"Yes I can!" Sirius said proudly. He started to put the cards away.

"Yay! Bath time!" Lily said, hopping off her chair, and going towards the bathroom. "Come on!" She yelled at Remus.

"Miss bossy." Remus teased.

Sirius got his wand and quickly cleaned up the red and pink paint. James left to go towards the Hospital Wing, and Remus went into the bathroom with a hyper Lily.

When James got back, Sirius was moving the table back to its corner of the room, and Remus was yelling at something. (That something was the only other person in the bathroom.)

"What's…going…on?" James asked.

"Oh, from what I heard from Remus, it sounds like Lily is making a water mess in the bathroom." Sirius said, setting his wand on the nightstand next to his bed. He then added, "Sounds like he's having a hard time. I find it funny to hear!"

"Is that Prongs?"

Remus swung open the bathroom door. He was soaking wet, and looked a little agitated. He stomped his way over to James, and snatched the shampoo from his hands. While he did this, Lily was calling from the bathroom, "Ooh! Uncle Remie left me all alone! In the loo!"

Remus turned back around and headed back to the bathroom. As he was walking, he yelled, at Lily, "It's not like your going to die!"

Remus slammed the door behind him, making the room shake in the process. James held a hand over his mouth, trying to suppress the laughter that was killing him inside, and sat on Sirius's bed.

"Maybe…we shouldn't give Lily any candy tomorrow." Sirius said, sitting next to James.

"You think?" James asked. He couldn't help smiling. It was funny. He had never seen Remus so upset with Lily. Usually they got along great.

"Yeah. I don't think we should." Sirius said. "But she'll probably get it any how. Dumbledore will probably give her some, as would Hagrid, but maybe not McGonagall or Madame Pomfrey. I don't know why women are like that."

A few minutes later Remus opened the door. He was smiling, but Lily was not. She was clean and now was barely awake. Remus helped her to her bed, and covered her up. She was out like a light.

"We should get this stuff more often!" Remus said. He set the shampoo on the nightstand, and went to his trunk. He found his nightclothes. "It put her right to sleep." He added.

James got up and examined the bottle. "Moony! You used half the shampoo!"

Sirius started to laugh. "What did you do? Pour it down her throat some?"

Remus shook his head. "I used a lot of it, because she was too hyper."

Remus then took his clothes and went into the bathroom to change. James yawned, and got changed, as did Sirius. The three guys were soon in their own beds sleeping.

--------

Surprisingly Sirius was the first to wake up. Lily was still sleeping when he got up, and it was nearing eight o'clock. Maybe that shampoo stuff really worked. They really should use it more often.

He got changed and made sure all the candy and cards were still there. They were, and everything looked in place. He then proceeded to take a shower, and wait for the sleeping people. If they didn't wake up soon, then he'd proceed to wake them up.

James was up next, which surprised himself, and then Remus. Lily had to be woken up. She looked tired, and sounded grumpy when she dragged herself to use the bathroom.

"That stuff really did work." James said looking at the half full bottle on Remus's nightstand.

"She's awfully grumpy though." Sirius added.

"She'll eat her candy, and feel better." Remus said.

"You have no regrets about this stuff, huh?" James asked. He turned away from the bottle of shampoo just as Lily came out of the bathroom.

Lily slowly went to her little pile of clothes and slowly picked out her shirt shorts and one pair of her red underpants. She then slowly went back into the bathroom, and changed.

When she came back out, everything, excluding her underwear, was on backwards. And so this is little Lily when she hasn't either gotten any sleep, or just was tired in the morning. James helped her get all sorted out.

"Are you ready for Valentines Day?" Sirius asked Lily.

Lily just yawned. She sat down on a little chair and waited for the three guys to get ready.

"There's something weird about her." James said.

"I think you poured it down her throat!" Sirius exclaimed. "She's never been this tired!"

"I did not pour it down her throat!" Remus exclaimed.

The three guys finished, and took their cards and candy down to the Great Hall. James opened the door, and to their surprise the whole Hall was decorated in pink and reds and whites with hearts. Remus found it funny to have such colors during the summer, but Lily's eyes brightened up. She was getting a little excited.

Dumbledore was the only one to get there before them. He sat at he little round table, which was draped with a red tablecloth, wearing a nice red robe and a pink hat to top it off.

"Good morning everyone! And Happy Valentines Day!" He said.

"Good morning Grandpa!" Lily said. Remus handed her the cards she made, and Lily gave hers to Dumbledore. "Here you go!"

Dumbledore smiled. He too made cards. He passed his around, as did the Marauders. At least everyone, so far, was in holiday spirit. They then passed around the candy. Dumbledore smiled when he found the lemon drops, and other little lemon things, in his little bag of candy. He loved lemon drops.

And just like Remus had said, after two pieces of candy, Lily was awake, and happy again. Though they had to take away her candy, so she wouldn't spoil her breakfast.

For breakfast they had pink colored pancakes shaped as little hearts. Lily thought they were adorable, even though she didn't use that word (It's not in her vocabulary), and the Marauders didn't mind it any. They usually had it like that for the regular Valentines Day breakfast too.

About ten minutes after the Marauders got there, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey came in. They weren't dressed, like Dumbledore, in holiday spirit clothes, but they did come with cards and, surprisingly, candy.

They passed around cards once again, and Madame Pomfrey ate breakfast with them for once.

And a few minutes later Hagrid came in. His cards were big, and the candy was big too. Lily absolutely loved his candy. Everyone knew why. And so they passed around cards once more, and finally got to breakfast with no interruptions. Luckily everyone was in a holiday mood that morning, and they hoped the next, which was Easter, could be just a fun.

--------

Lala Rue here, and here is another chapter! I'm halfway through the 15th chapter, and will have that posted whenever I can!

Man! Most of you actually answered my question! I'm happy! Go you! Sorry Amanda, took your words. So everyone is around the ages of 12-16 I think. That's cool.

Hope everyone is having a nice time at school, or wherever your at the moment. I know I'm having some fun...maybe.

Poor Remus. I love that whole bit! I thought it was funny!

Well, I'll update soon if I can get some reivews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	15. WoH: Easter

Chapter Fifteen

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

Yet again the Marauders were making baskets of candy. So far two out of their four-day holiday's had candy in it. They didn't want too many candy days, or they'd never hear the end of Madame Pomfrey's lectures, and Lily's hyper-ness. They didn't have that much sleep shampoo left either.

But here they were, while Lily slept, coloring eggs. They secretly boiled them earlier, while Lily took a little nap after lunch, and now had them laid out and halfway colored. They had green eggs, blue eggs, brown eggs, multicolored eggs, and red eggs.

For some reason, unknown to them, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid, nor Madame Pomfrey wanted any candy this time around. It was either they still had some from the day before, or they were just too old. (Sirius complained that you could never be too old for any kind of candy)

Sirius was having fun writing the little things on the eggs. He had Lily's name on a few, and the others on other eggs. He used a white crayon and wrote, carefully, on the egg before it was dipped in the color. The white crayon made sure the writing stayed on.

"About the only useful things I learned from Muggles." Sirius said, as he wrote something else on the egg before he dipped it.

"Really now?" James asked.

"Are you sure about that?" Remus asked.

"No." Sirius replied, dipping an egg into the red dye. "I really am not."

"Well… Have a fun time, Padfoot, because Easter isn't coming for a long while." Remus said, dipping one of the last few eggs they had left.

"Isn't that sad? I would love to have Christmas come two times a year…" Sirius said with a sigh.

"That reminds me. If I have to buy you a present now, then I will not get you anything when December Twenty-Fifth comes around." Remus said.

"You know that's so not fair." Sirius said. "I mean Lily will probably get more presents when Christmas does come around."

"Yes, but Lily is a different condition." Remus said.

"That is true." James added.

"Yeah…whatever…"

They finished the last of the eggs in silence. Together the three of them filled each other's baskets full of goodies, and, just for Lily, they hid her basket. It was in a place she never really liked, but never had to go to.

"Well…I don't think she'd ever look in the corner." James said, hiding the candy under the some pillows on the window bench. The corner of the window bench was the 'Time-Out' corner that they haven't used yet.

Remus did some quick spells to make sure the candy didn't melt, or the eggs didn't spoil. "Knowing her it'll be the first place she would look." He said.

"Well…" Sirius yawned. "I'm sleepy. Can we go to sleep?"

"I guess…" James said, turning to him. "No one was really holding you back."

The three Marauders got ready for bed. It was a long Valentines Day, especially with all the candy, and it would probably be a long Easter too.

--------

The Marauders woke up to shuffling and wrapper openings. James pulled open his hangings, and grabbed his glasses. He looked over to the window bench, and saw Lily eating a piece of chocolate.

"Lily, hoow mahne hwave you eaten?" James asked, mid yawn.

Lily picked up her six wrappers. "I had…" She counted. "Fifteen."

"Tats nice…" Remus said. He was getting out of bed, and going towards the bathroom.

"You found it?" Sirius asked. He seemed to be the only one amazed at how fast she got it.

Lily nodded. "It was the first place I looked."

"And we thought she'd never find it…" Sirius said.

"Well…" James said, fishing through his trunk for some clothes. "Looks like Lily ruined her breakfast."

"I'm still hungry!" Lily said, changing her mind about the candy, and setting it down. "Can I have breakfast?"

Remus came out of the bathroom dressed, and feeling awake. "Let me guess, Lily's still hungry?"

The other two nodded. Lily smiled, and set her candy on her bed. The three boys finished getting ready, and the four of them headed down towards the Great Hall.

This time the Great Hall was full of little Easter things, and colors. There was a bunny at their table, but luckily it wasn't alive. Lily thought it was at first, but it wasn't. Dumbledore was sitting at the table with a pretty light violet robe on, with a matching hat. Lily giggled though.

"I thought purply was a girl kind of color?" She asked.

"Alas, Lily, this is what I call holiday spirit!" Dumbledore said. "And Happy Easter!"

The four of them sat down, and waited for the food to pop up. It was going to be regular breakfast, nothing special like the day before. Dumbledore explained that dinner was going to be better. He asked the House Elves, nicely, to make a pasta kind of dinner.

"That sounds good." James said.

"Yeah, we'll make sure Lily doesn't destroy her appetite with candy." Remus added.

Sirius just nodded. He was eating his eggs at that moment, and didn't want to be rude. He already taught Lily so many bad things, well not on purpose, and didn't want to do anything else bad.

Lily happily ate some of her eggs, and juice. She was still full on the 'fifteen' pieces of candy she ate just about ten minutes before.

Hagrid, and McGonagall came in a few minutes later and they had a nice breakfast.

--------

But now it was after breakfast, and Lily needed something to do until lunch, and then dinner, came. And that was in a long, long time. Remus had her going on a book for a while, but then they finished the little book and needed something else to do.

"So…" Sirius said.

Remus and James shrugged. Lily was sneaking pieces of her candy, and was watching things happen through the window bench. The three Marauders decided to have a quiet discussion about the next Holidays, and told Lily to stay in the room.

They left through the door, and Lily climbed off the window bench. She sighed. There wasn't much to do, and with her relatives gone, for the moment, she wanted something else to do.

She went over to her bed, and snuck another piece of candy. She was running out, and hoped she'd get a lot more for Halloween. It was then she spotted the eggs. She grabbed her basket, and sat on the floor.

As she ate her candy, she examined the eggs. She had four of them, and they looked so pretty. She picked one up, and looked closer at it. In white letters it said, 'Lily', and, 'Happy Easter'. She thought it so cool how the 'Easter Bunny' wrote on the eggs.

But it was also then when she accidentally dropped the egg. And because of the spells Remus put on them the night before, it cracked easily and the egg crumbled on the floor.

Lily giggled. She loved the fact that they broke so easily. So she picked up another egg, and threw it up to the ceiling. It broke, and fell to the floor. She clapped her hands with delight, and picked up another.

She threw that one at the wall and watched it fall. She smiled, a little evilly, and picked up the last of them. Lily didn't mean to, but she threw it at the door. It made a loud crack, and slowly fell to the floor.

Meanwhile outside, seconds before Lily threw the egg, the Marauders were talking about Halloween.

"More candy." James said.

"And I was thinking—"

But that's when they heard the loud thump and crack. The first thought that came into their head, was that Lily ran into the door and cracked her head open. The second thought was that she was throwing things. But since first comes first, they got scared.

James swung open the door, and there was Lily smiling innocently as she sat on the floor. "Hello…Daddy."

"Lily…" James said.

"What was she doing?" Sirius asked, as he came through the door.

"Looks like she was throwing…the eggs…" Remus said, pointing to the eggshells and the broken eggs on the ground.

"That was a bad thing to do Lily." James scolded. "We were scared you rammed your head into the door."

Lily giggled. "I would never do that!" She said.

Remus pulled out his wand. "_Scourgify_!"

The eggshells disappeared, along with the eggs, and the room was clean again. Lily felt a little guilty for throwing the eggs, and apologized. She promised never to do it again.

And then lunch came rolling around. They found something do in-between times, and finally dinner came.

It was pasta, meaning: lasagna, garlic bread, and some vegetables, dinner, and Lily loved every bite of it.

"Now don't over stuff yourself, Lily." McGonagall said. Lily knew that, and nodded her head. Luckily she ran out of candy beforehand so she wasn't that full.

For dessert they had a special made ice-cream cake. Lily loved that too. Everyone ate their fill, and for Sirius and James over ate their fill (James over, over eating his fill), and were growing tired.

Hagrid left first, wishing everyone a good night. McGonagall and Dumbledore were next, talking about something of the sort. This left Lily, Remus, Sirius, and a still eating James, alone.

"I'm seepy…" Lily whined. She was yawning now.

"Hey…" Sirius said. "No holiday tomorrow, huh?"

Remus yawned. "Yeah. Meaning I can sleep in."

James finished his cake, and stretched. "I'm sleepy too."

The dishes cleared, and the Marauders headed out. They took Lily to bed, and then went to bed themselves.

--------

Hello all, Lala Rue here!

Wow another chapter! I'm sorry to all, but Little Lily will soon be coming to a close... After about another five or six chapters... But I do want to make a sequel! If any would like me to make a sequel, please tell me in a review or email!

I wonder...how many of my readers are guys/boys/men? I've always wondered...

Yeah well, I'll update soon if I can get some reviews! Please?

Love, Lala Rue!


	16. Break Day

Chapter Sixteen

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

And so the Marauders did sleep in. Lily was up first this time, and had fun coloring as she waited for the boys to wake up. She drew a picture of what it was like outside. It was still sort of dark, so it was mostly a big blob of black.

But after a few more coloring blobs of black, Remus woke up. It was nearing six o'clock. "Well…" He said. "I guess…I didn't sleep in."

"'Morning Uncle Remie!" Lily said, setting down her coloring supplies.

"What are you doing so early, Lily?" Remus asked.

"I don't know." Lily said, hoping off the chair, and standing next to him.

"Well…" Remus took a step, and Lily followed him. "I'm going to use the bathroom…"

"Can I come?" Lily asked.

"No…"

Remus left her standing in the middle of the room. Lily shrugged, and went to Sirius's hangings. He was sleeping, making little snoring sounds. She giggled, and climbed on his bed. Remember now Sirius doesn't wake up for anything.

She sat on his legs, and looked around his bed. It was nothing special, still the same color she had made Remus make weeks before. After a few moments of looking around, she dipped under the covers and crawled down to where his feet were.

Lily poked his feet. They shifted around, and she poked them again. Getting nowhere, she threw off the covers. Sirius didn't wake up still. She looked at his face. He had a slight smile on it.

Lily had the sudden idea to do his hair. She had some extra little hair ties, and decided to go get it. She left his bed, went to her trunk and grabbed the bands. She then went back and pulled all of Sirius's hair into a ponytail, then left.

When she shut Sirius's hangings, there was a knock on the door. Neither Sirius nor James woke up. Remus was in the shower, so Lily opened the door.

There stood McGonagall.

"Hello Lily." McGonagall took a look inside the room. "Are you all alone?"

"Nope, Grandma." Lily said. "Everyone is aseep, and Uncle Remie is in the shower. I can get them up, if you want me too."

"That would be nice." McGonagall said. She thought it just might be a little amusing.

Lily giggled, and ran to James's bed. She pulled open the hangings and proceeded to climb on his bed. She stood up, McGonagall carefully watching, and jumped. She didn't land on her feet, but on her butt, and James rolled off his bed.

James hit the ground, and woke up with a start. He sat up on his knees, and grabbed his glasses. He looked first at Lily, who giggled, and pointed to the door. James gave her a glare, then turned to the door. He jumped a little, and grabbed his pillow to cover his chest. He was only in shorts.

She then went to Sirius's bed. She opened his hangings, and went to his head. She opened one eye, and blew on it. Sirius shook his head, violently, and chased Lily out of his bed corner.

Sirius first saw James sitting on the floor cross-legged, and then saw McGonagall at the door. He waved to her, like nothing happened with Lily, and then sat down next to James. James gave him a weird look.

"What?" He asked.

"Your hair, Mr. Black." McGonagall said, with a slight smile on her face.

Sirius felt the bow, and quickly pulled it out. He laughed nervously, and then gave Lily a glare.

But Lily was already heading over to the bathroom door. She knew of only one way to get someone out of the shower. She silently went into the bathroom, and flushed the toilet.

Lily ran out, shutting the door behind her, and everyone heard a scream.

Remus came out seconds later, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He felt supremely embarrassed when he saw McGonagall, and went back inside to change.

The boys sat in front of James's bed, including Remus who came out a few moments later, and Lily sat on his bed behind them.

"Thank you Lily." McGonagall said. "That surly made my day."

"Your welcome Grandma!" Lily said cheerfully.

"Well, your room is certainly…colorful." McGonagall commented. It was hard to describe the room. The walls were pink, the ceiling was red, the carpet was green, and on the walls, in black writing, was, 'Lily's Tower'. Also, in littler writing below it, was, 'Like Gryffindor Tower only better, because there are only four people.' "And your beds are just so…"

"It's okay, Pro—Mum…we know…" James said.

"Yes well, I've come to give you something. Since today there are no… holiday's, you are to take a test."

"Really?" Sirius asked. "What kind?"

"A Parent evaluation test." McGonagall said. "You must have learned something while taking care of Lily."

"Okay…so where is it?" Remus asked.

McGonagall pulled out her wand, and gave it a flick. A piece of parchment, with writing on it, fell onto the boys' lap. "There you are. Give them to me by breakfast, and I'll mail them out then."

She then left.

James pulled out the table, and the three of them sat down. Lily sat next to them, with her coloring things, and colored.

Some of the questions were:

_What would you do if your child were drowning?_

_What would you do if your child were choking?_

_How many times have you relayed information wrongly?_

_If your child were bad, how would you discipline them?_

_If your child ever asks you about anything, will you lie? Or will you tell the truth?_

_What age will you let your child, if or you are going to have one, stay at home alone?_

_How would you teach your child about the basic things in life? (Ex: How to handle fire, fire escape routes, ect.)_

They basically asked what would you do if your child was drowning, sick (or choking), had bad behavior, had accidents (in many ways), got into things, started a fire, and so on and so forth.

The first to be done was Sirius, who zipped through it. Second was Remus, and James took his time.

By the time James was done, it was almost breakfast. They didn't need a clock for that one, Lily's stomach told them the time. They could hear it growling about an hour earlier.

"Alright Lily." James said, stacking the written parchments. "Slip on your sandals, and we'll go to breakfast."

"Oh it's breakfast time?" Lily asked, with a smile on her face. "Well I am a little hungry."

"Are you sure it's only a little?" Sirius asked. "I mean most the time it's like we never feed you because you're hungry so much."

Lily's smile just broadened. "Oh don't worry, Uncle Siri. I'm really hungry."

Lily grabbed her sandals, and slipped them on. James grabbed the Parent Evaluation tests, and the four of them were soon out the door. Lily was first out of the door, and first to reach the door to the Great Hall. James, Sirius, and Remus could hear her stomach from a mile away, or at least it seemed like it.

-------

Lala Rue here...and I'm super duperly sorry!

This chapter...wasn't my best, but I hope the results will be good! (I didn't find it all too funny...forgive me...)

So most everyone wants to have a sequel! But JAMES' FREAK wants Little Lily to end! (I frown).Then you might not like the sequel... It's kinda like this story (hint hint)

Well hope everyone is having a nice time!

I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue


	17. WoH: Halloween

Chapter Seventeen

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

Yet another candy day. The most special of all candy holidays, Halloween. This holiday needed preparing for. There were costumes to make, candy to get, and things to be fitted, or whatever else you'd like to call it.

Lily wanted to be a green eyed stranger. Don't ask why she wanted to be one. It took at least a half hour to change her mind. Now she wanted to be a professor like her Grandmother.

Well that was an easier thing to make. All they needed was a little black robe, her hair pulled into a tight, but not so tight, bun, and she'd look like McGonagall. James would say a young McGonagall because Lily thought she looked just like herself when she was younger.

But now the three boys had to go put on their costumes from the year before. Luckily Professor Dumbledore had a little costume party/bash as a test try at school. It didn't go so good, so he didn't plan on doing it again, but they did have to wear costumes. The three boys saved theirs.

James went back to Hogsmeade, on the break day, to buy more candy. There needed to be enough for at least Lily, so he bought some chocolate, and some sugar free suckers. Lily need not be so hyper this time around.

"Sugar free?" Remus asked, taking a peek at the stash of candy. "Will she know?"

"She'll figure it out." Sirius said. "I bet you she will."

"Well… At least she'll eat the chocolate. Sirius can have all her suckers, that is if she doesn't want them." James said.

Sirius smiled, and threw a hand in the air. "Yay!"

Lily was happily constructing something out of sticky things and paper. This was while James, Remus and Sirius were having a discussion on the candy. She was building a…building full of bright colored paper. She had colored them herself, and felt very confident that she was going to build something good.

Well…Lily didn't plan on making a mess. She quickly looked up at her daddy and uncles. They were still talking, so she quietly got up. She snuck over to the nearest wand, and took it.

'_If Uncle Remie can do it, so can I!'_ Lily thought to herself. She wanted to do that cleaning spell, but couldn't think of it. So she started naming things.

"What was it again?" Lily was just a little confused. "Was it…aquanater?"

Nothing happened.

"Clean up!" She said quietly.

Again nothing happened. But one spell came to her mind. She had seen it once, but didn't remember where she had seen it. She didn't remember if her uncles, or father, had said it, but it was just a spell. What could go wrong?

"_Incendio!_" Lily cried.

The wand sparked a little, and caught the sticky papers on fire. Lily threw the wand away from her, and started to look desperately around the room. The boys were still talking, as the flames went higher.

But it was when the flames went higher that they three boys suddenly realized what was going on. Lily started crying, hysterically, and James's bed was slowly catching fire.

Before Lily realized it, the fire was out, James's bed was fine, and she was scooped up in someone's arms. They were rocking her back and forth. She finally calmed down, and wiped some of the tears away.

"Lily what happened?" Sirius asked.

James let Lily stand on her own. She pointed to James's wand, which was across the room, and said, "I said something and the paper caught on fire."

"What?" James asked.

Remus got James's wand. "Well let's see what word it was…" He held the two tips together and said, "_Prior Incantato_."

An image floated from the wands, and it showed fire, and the spell _Incendio_.

The image cleared leaving the Marauders stunned, and Lily a little scared. She was afraid they were going to punish her. But the three boys started to talk again. She felt a little safe, for now.

"How did she learn that?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. It's weird…we haven't used that spell… Nor has Dumbledore or McGonagall. She couldn't have learned it from someone." James responded.

"Do you think it all has to do with her memory?" Remus asked. "Could she be remembering things from the…well, past?"

"You mean when she was older?" James whispered. They didn't want Lily to hear. "Could that be?"

"Could it mean she's almost ready to grow up?" Sirius asked.

"We're getting no where with any of these questions. Lets…just get ready for tomorrow." Remus said.

The three boys agreed, and planned on telling Dumbledore the next time they would see him. This was actually going to be sooner then they had thought, because around dinnertime Dumbledore came to their room.

Dumbledore wanted to know if he could take some candy. Lily could be able to travel around Hogwarts for a trick or treat kind of things. The Marauders thought that to be an excellent idea.

"But can we talk to you in private?" Remus asked.

The four men looked at Lily. She was gleefully doing something productive on her bed. They got into a huddle, and told Dumbledore all what happened with the fire incident. Dumbledore thought for a few moments before answering them.

"Well… That's simple! The potion might finally be wearing off some." Dumbledore said.

Of course it was just a simple answer. It couldn't really get any simpler then that. They agreed, and let it go. But they did promise him that if she started to do more weird things, then they'd let him know.

Lily said goodbye to her Grandfather, even though she was going to see him in about a half hour, and went back to what she was doing. The three Marauders put away the candy, and hid their costumes. They hoped the next day would bring something good. Hopefully no more fires.

--------

Lily dressed up in her Halloween costume. James found a little makeup kit in older Lily's trunk, and the three of them put makeup on Lily. They laughed when it was all done. Lily was like a younger McGonagall, except not. She stood with her hands on her hips, and gave a glare just like her 'Grandmother' would.

James was a vampire, without the blood this time. Remus was werewolf, which they found as a joke (Even Remus). And Sirius was the all-famous Hamster. He had a costume and everything for it.

"I feel good in this thing." Sirius said. "Makes me want to eat something green…"

"Whoa Hamster-Man." Remus said, putting his teeth in. "Be careful what you wish for."

"But I didn't wish for anything." Sirius said.

"You're funny Uncle Siri." Lily said with a wide smile on her face.

"Are you three ready?" James asked.

"I am!" Lily said.

"I know that." James answered.

Sirius finished tucking his hair inside his hamster hat, and Remus put the finishing touches on the werewolf outfit. James had pale skin, and long fingernails. Lily had her little pumpkin box ready to go, and was at the door first.

Sirius held Lily's hand, since both Remus and James had long and sharp fingernails, as they went around the first floor of Hogwarts. There were extra people there for the little Trick or Treat thing.

There was: McGonagall, who didn't find it all too funny about Lily. She gave them a glare. She was dressed as…well a Professor.

"That's such a nice costume Grandma!" Lily said.

"Isn't it though? Nice and simple." McGonagall said, giving her a pat on the head and slipping a few pieces of candy in her bag.

As the Marauders passed by, McGonagall said, "And after this. No more candy!"

"Told you we were going to get scolded eventually!" James whispered.

Also: Dumbledore, who was dressed as the sand man. He wore special light orange robes, and a same color hat. Around his, bare, feet were a little sand.

"That's a good one, Professor!" James said.

Dumbledore gave them a smile, and wink. He gave Lily the sugar free suckers, and they were on their way.

And: The little witch, whose name was Emily (And wasn't just little, but pretty young), from One Size Fits All, and Madame Rosmerta were together. They dressed as Old English ladies, with the corsets and all, and Lily was in awe at their beauty.

"Will I grow up to look like her?" Lily asked, as they left the two ladies.

"Um…" They said.

"I bet I will!" Lily said happily. "Then I'll be wrinkey like Grandma!"

Sirius laughed, but was cut off. He saw the glares from the other two, even though they were trying to hold it in too. Sirius let out a sigh, and smiled down at Lily. "You'll look better then all of them some day."

"You really think so?" Lily asked. "Then I can marry you three!"

"That's something we won't talk about, at the moment, Lily!" Remus said, scooting her along.

"She might marry James, though." Sirius mumbled with a laugh. Unfortunately James heard him.

"Watch it Hamster-Boy, or your blood will be mine." James, the vampire, threatened.

--------

Lala Rue here!

Hey you know what? My internet was shut off for a week, so that is my excuse for not updating! I'm on the twenty...or twenty first chapter of this story, and its two before the end. Such sadness...

JAMES' FREAK, I didn't mean to offend you! (If I did I mean) I do hope you would read the sequeal to this story. I've come to a title and it's called Mini Marauders. I think it's just so cute sounding! (Not like me to say that)

So I hope everyones having a good time at whatever your doing. You all are most likely at school like I am. School can be...well interesting sometimes. Expecailly in Orchestra, Biology, and Math. Those are the...in my opionion, 'special, weired, fun' classes.

Well I shall be see you's later. I'll update soon if I can get some reviews.

Love, Lala Rue!

(PS: Sixteen years before the Harry Potter we know, was McGonagall that wrinkly? I find it funny if she was! And you ppl are getting close to guessing the ending! Am I that obvious?)


	18. WoH: Christmas

Chapter Eighteen

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

"Christmas is tomorrow!"

"I didn't give Santa my list!"

Poor Lily didn't know what do to. Sirius didn't mean to say what he said. They were getting out of their costumes. Remus was cleaning off Lily's face, as James took off his long fingernails. While Remus was cleaning her face free of the makeup, she started to cry.

"I forgot…all about my list…" Lily cried. "All I really wanted was a bear…"

"Don't worry Lily." Remus said.

"Yeah…" Sirius added.

"We'll send it to Santa, and he should get it tonight." James lied.

Lily smiled. "Thank you Daddy! Thank you Uncle Remie!" She paused and gave Remus a hug, then James. "And Uncle Siri!"

She gave Sirius a hug, and climbed into bed. "If I fall asleep faster, Christmas will come faster!"

They watched as she closed her little hangings. Soon after they could hear her soft little snoring. James cleaned off his face. "If all she wanted was a bear, I'm sure we could get one…"

"You know what?" Remus asked. "I'm out of money."

"Yeah…same here." Sirius added.

"That's not good…so am I…" James said.

"So…" Remus said.

"Let's see if Lily has any money!" Sirius suggested, eyeing the trunk in front of little Lily's bed.

"No! That's stealing!" James yelled. He quickly, after the yelling, covered his mouth, and glanced over to Lily's bed. She was still sleeping.

They thought for a moment. "What about…making her one?" James suggested at last.

"That's good!" Remus said. "But…"

"Where will we get anything?" Sirius asked. "We would need scissors, and that fluffy inside stuff...I don't know how to sew..."

"The Room of Requirements!" James answered.

And so, after making sure Lily wasn't going to wake up and wander, the three of them headed up to the third floor tapestry. James walked back and forth, in front of the tapestry, and thought hard on what he wanted.

He pulled the tapestry back, and luckily there was the door. He opened it, and they stepped inside. Inside was a little table with a basket on top of it. In the basket were things like scissors, stuffing, needles and threads, and other things like that. There was also wrapping paper and a box. That was exactly what they needed.

"The old fashion way!" Sirius said, holding the scissors up.

"I don't know why…but I don't trust you all to much with scissors, Padfoot. Please put them down, and back away." Remus teased.

"Haha, very funny." Sirius said.

They got started. Remus knew how to sew, somewhat, so he put together the bear and sewed it together. But even know he knew how to sew, he still wasn't very good at it.

James stuffed the head and body. The belly had five stitches coming up to its neck, because of the so called wonderful sew person, Remus. The body didn't look too good, and the head wasn't coming good at all.

Sirius couldn't find any eyes. Meaning there was going to be stitches for the eyes too. So far the stuffing was okay, no eyes, or mouth, the nose was crooked, stitches coming up its belly, and the ears were just a little off. All in all, it was a brown bear. That was basically the best thing about it...it being brown.

"Well…it's beautiful…in a weird way…" Sirius said taking a weird look at it.

"I'm sure Lily will like it…" James said.

"After pushing back it's scariness." Remus said. The three of them eyed the bear for a moment.

But then sighed, and picked up the wrapping paper. Remus carefully placed the bear in the box, and James wrapped it up. Sirius did the taping and wrote 'from Santa Claus' on it.

The processes took a total of an hour and a half. It was nearing eleven o'clock when they were finally going back to the room to get some sleep. James hid the little present under his bed. Hopefully Lily wouldn't go snooping for it in the morning, or 'accidentally' find it.

--------

It was James, like always, who was woken up first by Lily. She had started jumping on his bed saying, "Wake up it's starting to snow! Oh, and it's Christmas!"

Of course it was the middle of July, there couldn't be any snow. But sure enough when James finally got his legs over the bed, he felt snow on the ground. He quickly grabbed his glasses, and looked around.

The floor was covered inwhite,very white,snow, and their hangings had turned a very light blue color. The snow didn't feel cold, nor did it melt at the touch of a heated body part. James took a deep breath. The air was chilly, yet it didn't feel cold at all. He was in only shorts, because nights did get hot, and was surprised at everything.

"Why…?" James asked.

Lily sat at the edge of the bed with him. "Can I have my present? You did tell Santa right?"

James smiled down at her, and gave her a wink. Lily giggled, and jumped off his bed. Her feet made crunchy noises in the snow, and left foot prints. She went to Remus's next and woke him up.

Remus had the same kind of reaction. The amazed kind of silence. He stared at the room, at the snow, at the hangings, and wondered why. Who had done this?

"Isn't it cool?" Lily asked.

Lily was very happy to have snow inside Hogwarts. She looked outside next, and noticed that it was still sunny. "And it only snowed inside! That's so special!"

James got up, and dug into his trunk. He found his winter clothes and robes, and boots. If it was going to be snowy inside, he mind as well dress for winter. Lily, of course, didn't have winter clothes, but she did have shoes. So they would dress her in her shorts, shirt, and shoes.

Remus did the same. It was kind of like the winter spirit in them. Sirius woke up, soon after, but didn't have the same reaction. He jumped into the snow, which seemed like it wasn't going to ever reach the real floor, and rolled around in it.

"Isn't Christmas so fun?" Sirius asked, to no one in particular.

Lily jumped in next to him, and giggled. The snow was very soft, and so warm. She knew it wasn't real, as did the Marauders, but it was just so cool to pretend. She made a snow angel, and threw snowballs at Sirius.

Sirius threw snowballs back, and soon there was an all out war. Remus rolled his eyes, but was too hit by a snowball. He rolled one up, and threw it at Sirius. Lily giggled, because she was the one who threw it at him in the first place.

James came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and saw the three snowballers (If only that was a word) laying in the snow laughing.

"Are you guys hungry?" James asked. His own stomach was growling. Remus sat up with a smug smile on his face.

"I'm surprised, Prongs. You ate like a pig last night."He said.

That earned him a snowball to the face. James cleaned the snow off his hands, and then kicked snow into Sirius's face. "Get up! Your not even dressed!"

Lily laughed, and Sirius got dressed in his boots and clothes. While Lily wasn't looking, asRemus and James got her present out, and hid it under James's Invisibility cloak. Soon the four of them were heading down to the Great Hall.

The halls, too, were covered in snow. The flames in the darker corridors were blue, which added to the spirit of the Holidays. Lily ooh'd and awed at the pretty sight ahead of them. The snow crunched under their feet, but didn't melt, as they came nearer to the big doors of the Great Hall.

Just like they expected, the Great Halls were covered in snow. It wasn't all over though. The table was free from it, and around the chairs. There was a little Christmas tree on top of the table, which was slightly bigger so everything could fit.

"Hello everyone!" Dumbledore said, as he usually got there before everyone else. "And Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas!" The four of them chimed. Sirius helped Lily into a chair, as James unwrapped the invisibility cloak, and slid the present under. He took a seat quickly after that. He didn't want to get caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do, according to Lily.

"Well…How about everyone opens their presents before we go on?" Dumbledore said.

"What about McGonagall, and Hagrid?" Sirius asked.

"Hagrid is out doing something. He sent his apologies. And Minerva is currently feeling a little sick." Dumbledore said. "I think it was from whatever she ate last night."

"So… It's just the five of us?" James asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Just the five of us."

Well, with that said, and before breakfast came popping up, Remus grabbed Lily's present, and handed it to her. She smiled, and opened the wrapping paper, carefully.

The Marauder's felt anxious. They didn't know what Lily's reaction would be when she saw the bear. Lily, though, finally got the wrapping paper off, and took the box top off.

She let out a squeal. First reaction, for the Marauder's, was that she was going to cry. But it was total opposite from that. She pulled out the…bear, if you would call it that, and hugged it. "I love it!" She cried.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

Lily nodded. The Marauder's looked relieved.

Dumbledore smiled, and handed the three Marauders little boxes.

"But…" James said.

"We didn't get anything for you!" Remus added.

"Christmas is about giving, not getting." Dumbledore said. He then added with a warm smile. "And I've heard you haven't the money to do anything!" He then looked down at the hideous little bear Lily loved so much. He smiled at that two. It was just so thoughtful of the three of them.

The Marauders opened it to find… money! Just what they needed to get things on track again. There was twenty gallons for each of them.

"You gave them moneys?" Lily said. "Are you sure you didn't give them too much? I don't think they need it."

"Oh, we need it more then you think, Lily." James said, pocketing his share of the money. "Thank you Dumbledore."

"It was nothing." Dumbledore said.

"Ooh! I'm going shopping!" Sirius said.

"Don't you think you should save?" Remus asked.

"No." Sirius said.

"Spend it if you will, Mr. Black." Dumbledore said. "But may I suggest that it go toward you finding a job when this whole…ordeal is over?"

Sirius felt a little guilty. "Yeah…I guess I should…"

"Ooh! Food!" Lily exclaimed.

Sure enough the food had arrived, and they could hear Lily's stomach grumble. They helped her first, then started to eat their Christmas filled breakfast.

--------

THE END!

Haha just kidding! Whee! Lala Rue here!

Yeah well...Good luck to all and all a good Halloween...Man isn't it weird? I'm writing Christmas, but it's Halloween? Or Souls Day, or Hallows Eve. Whatever you'd like to call it.

Whoever asked the question about Peter. Well...I don't like Peter all too much so he isn't in this story. (Nor do I really want him in the sequel, if I have one)

Hope everyone had a..ahh...scary...nice day!

Happy Halloween!

Love, Lala Rue!


	19. The Results

Chapter Nineteen

DC: I don't own anyone!

A few days after the week of holidays, the snow finally melted. Dumbledore let it linger a while so that they still had a little feeling of winter. But now, going towards the end of July, it was hot and humid again.

The four, meaning the Marauders and Lily, spent their time outside and lying about. It was closing in on Lily's fifth/eighteenth birthday, and they felt like doing something special for her.

It wasn't until Sunday evening when they thought of the perfect thing.

"We should give her candy!"

"No, Padfoot!" James said.

"Do you know how much she's already had?" Remus asked.

"You never like my ideas!" Sirius said, crossing his arms. "What should we go camping or something?" He added sarcastically.

There was a long silence. "I think…" Remus said. "That's a brilliant idea!"

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Yes!" James answered.

"I never knew getting good ideas were so easy!" Sirius said in wonder.

And so they planned their camping trip. It would be on Hogwarts grounds, of course. They would need a tent, sleeping bags, permission, a lamp (or wands if they couldn't find any lamps) some food to cook out on, and other things like that.

They decided to do so the next evening, and be back to Hogwarts for Lily's birthday. They hoped everything would go smoothly, and if they could get Dumbledore's permission, everything should.

They went to bed, with a list of things to do out of Lily's reach, so it wouldn't ruin the surprise, with hope of a good trip on their minds. Dumbledore probably wouldn't have a problem with it. He usually always loved their ideas.

--------

It was weird. Monday morning the Marauder's all woke up at the same time. Lily was still asleep, which was another surprise, and still was by the time everyone was out of the bathroom and dressed.

"Lily wake up!" James said, shaking her gently. "It's breakfast time."

As if that was the cue, Lily's stomach started to growl. Her eyes popped open, and she started to smile. She sat up, setting her bear, which she named Roy, beside her, and rubbed her stomach. "It's like you told it to roar, daddy!"

She hopped out of bed, and got dressed quickly. By the time the four of them were down for breakfast all of their stomachs were growling.

Dumbledore, like usual, was sitting at the round table first. The Marauders took a seat, and helped Lily dish her plate up.

"Just how long are you waiting for us, Pro…dad?" Remus asked.

"Long enough, Remus." Dumbledore said with a smile. He too began to dish his plate up.

After getting situated, and everyone's plate was dished at their fullest, the Marauders had a quick discussion with Dumbledore. They asked him about the surprise camping trip, and like they had hoped and knew he would say from the start, he said yes. He added that he hoped for their safe return.

But it wasn't like they were going to get eaten by a dragon or anything else dangerous (or safe for that matter). They were only going on to Hogwarts grounds.

"Guess what Lily?" Sirius asked excitedly.

Lily took a sip of her juice. She swallowed it before responding. "What Uncle Siri?"

"We're going camping!" Sirius said.

"Really?" Lily was excited now. She had never gone camping, but had heard of it in her short-lived years…well…longish short-lived years.

"Yes and were going to eat out too!" Remus added.

"And maybe we'll learn something along the way." James added.

"You know…you're really becoming like a father!" Sirius commented. This comment made James blush a little. Was he really?

"Yay!" Lily exclaimed. "When?"

"Tonight!" The three boys answered.

--------

Remus did the tent shopping, Sirius helped Lily pack away her pillows and blanket, while James went to the kitchens to get their food. Other then those few things they had to do, they were set and ready to go. It was getting exciting. Really exciting.

"I haven't gone camping in so long!" Sirius said to Lily, as they waited for the other two to get back. They sat on the steps with everyone's gear.

"I've never gone camping!" Lily exclaimed. "Is it fun?"

"Well of course it is!" Sirius replied with a big smile. "And we'll tell scary stories!"

"Ooh!" Lily said. "I hope I won't get too scared."

"You shouldn't do that."

"Grandma!" Lily said, twisting her body around.

Professor McGonagall stepped down the rest of the steps, and stood in front of the two. She crossed her arms and stared down at Sirius. He gave her a mock-bemused smile back. "What ever shall I not do?"

"Don't speak in tongues, Uncle Siri!" Lily said shaking her finger at him.

"That wasn't in tongues, Lily." Sirius said. "I know I should scare you with stories."

"And if he does you'll tell me, right?" McGonagall asked.

Lily nodded. Sirius elbowed her lightly, and she giggled.

"So…what brings you here? To the entrance hall?" Sirius asked.

"I got your test results back." McGonagall responded. "And I'd like to give them to you when the other two get back."

They waited a few minutes, and Remus came through the big doors. He took a seat next to Sirius. He showed Lily the tent he'd got, and hoped it was as big as it had said it was. It took him longer then he expected to find it.

James came down shortly after, with the back of food, and took a seat next to Lily. The four of them then stared at McGonagall. She cleared her throat.

"As I've told Sirius, I got the Parental Evaluation test results back. I will tell you how you did."

She reached into one of her robe pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Mr. Remus Lupin. You got excellent results. It says here you would be like a super dad."

"Not surprising." Sirius mumbled. James reached behind Lily and pinched Sirius to be quiet. Sirius rubbed his arm, and continued to listen.

"Mr. James Potter you got the average results. You'd be a average father."

James smiled a little. McGonagall turned to Sirius, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sirius Black, but it says here not to let you breed."

James and Remus busted out with fits of laughter. Sirius's mouth just hung open. McGonagall even had a slight smile on her face. "You got all the questions wrong. It makes me wonder if you even tried at all."

"But…" Sirius couldn't find anything to say.

Remus and James continued to laugh, as McGonagall stood waiting. Lily didn't know what any of it meant, but did see Sirius look hurt a little. "Don't worry Uncle Siri. It's only a piece of parchment. I don't think it means anything."

Sirius smiled, as the laughter finally died out. He ruffled Lily's hair, and said, "Perhaps your right Lily."

"I must also remind you only to stay on Hogwarts grounds. There still have been sightings of Death Eater activity." McGonagall stated.

"We know, mum!" Sirius said, feeling just a touch more cheerful then he had been before Lily said anything. "We'll stay on Hogwarts grounds."

McGonagall wished them to have fun, then left the four to go on with their adventure.

"Is everyone ready?" James asked.

"Yes!" Lily said, grabbing Roy from her pack. "I've even brought my Christmas Bear!"

"You have the tent?" James asked Remus. Remus nodded. "Everyone's stuff in order?" James asked Sirius. Sirius nodded.

James led the way out the door, and into the warm summer evening.

--------

Well People Like I've said before...Little Lily is slowly coming to an end...

It makes me sad thinking of it.

Yeah...

And to -ShIvErInG sMiLe- I know the plotline! But why can't I have sub-plots in them? That's what it seems like you were trying to remind me. Don't worry! Harry Potter wouldn't be Harry Potter if Lily didn't grow up!

Six more chapters! And **MAYBE** a sequel!

Well I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	20. Camping Trip

Chapter Twenty

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

James, Remus, and Sirius set the tent up, as Lily rummaged through the food pack. She scrunched her face up when she saw they only had raw items to cook with. She held up a piece of, well something she couldn't describe, and looked at it at all sorts of angles. After a few minutes though, she stuffed it back into the bag, picked up Roy, and watched as the three boys tried to make heads and tails of the so-called 'tent'.

"This is a bloody mess." Sirius said, picking up a pole. "Where does this thing go?" He then began banging in on the ground.

"I don't know…" James said.

"I told you we should have used the directions." Remus said. He set the pole he was holding down on the ground. Sirius threw his pole away from him.

James pulled out his wand. "_Accio tent directions_."

The papers flew out of the mess of poles and tarps, and flew straight into James's hands. The three boys came around and looked at it with him.

"Oh…so that's where that thing goes." Sirius said, picking up the pole he had.

"And the other one goes like this…" James said, pointing out things to the other boys.

They quickly set up the tent. And after about ten minutes of fixing the tarp on, they had a nice looking tent. The inside was warm and comfortable too. It wasn't like most muggle tents, but it wasn't the best wizard tent either. It only cost a Galleon and a few Knuts.

"Let's get started with supper!" Sirius said, after taking a good peek inside.

Lily watched as the boys then got their cooking supplies out. They had made a fire earlier, and were now setting things up around, and over, it. Lily just sat and watched. The Marauders were messing with knives, and they feared she could get hurt. (Even though she wanted to touch one while they were making pizza)

They were having hamburgers. Hamburgers were the real out in the wilderness food, as Sirius liked to call it. After making the patties, and cooking them over the fire, they each had a hamburger, and James brought special crisps just for them.

"No pink stuff?" James asked, looking at Lily's hamburger just to make sure.

"I'm not that bad of a cook, am I?" Remus asked.

"It happens to the best of us, Moony." Sirius replied.

Remus looked at him crossly. "Your not the best."

"I know."

"It's good Uncle Remie!" Lily said. After the thorough check, she took a big bite. (Which wasn't really big at all) She gave Remus a little thumb up, and continued on eating.

They ate, having a light conversation here and there. Afterwards they magically cleaned the dishes and packed away any extra food. It was starting to get late, so soon enough they would have to get inside the tent.

"Scary stories!" Sirius announced.

"No! Not while Lily is awake!" James exclaimed. "We don't want to scare her now do we?"

"No…but we can wait till she goes to sleep." Sirius said. "Then it will be scary story time!"

"Are you sure you can handle it, Padfoot?" Remus teased.

"I'm a grown…boy, don't worry about me!" Sirius replied with a grin.

By seven-ten the sun had set, and the four of them were inside the tent. Lily changed first, then the boys. They had her look away for that moment, for none of them wanted to change outside. After getting their sleeping bags and everything else situated, they started to talk again.

Lily was slowly falling asleep, and the Marauders noticed. They watched as she cuddled up with Roy, and fell asleep. It was then that the Marauders snuck out of the tent, and huddled around the fire.

James got his wand out, and lit the fire once again. Luckily it didn't wake up Lily.

"Okay who's telling a story first?" Sirius asked.

"Ooh!" Remus said, raising his hand. "I will!"

"You're so excited." James pointed out with a laugh.

"My story is called Jubilee Bethrod." Remus started ignoring James's comment. "It was a dark stormy night…."

--------

"And the muggle girl escaped from her captor, with some scratches and bruises, and ran into the rain." James was leaning forward. This story was very interesting. Sirius sat listening intently. He really wanted to know what was going to happen next. Lily had woken up between the time the story started, and now, and she was listening just as Sirius was.

"She ran to her home," Remus continued, "but as she touched the doorknob, _SWOOSH!_ She was hit with a cutting hex that hit her legs. As she lay on the ground, bleeding excessively, she heard a voice.

"'_Petrificus Totalus!_' The voice said, and her body went limp. The poor muggle girl didn't know what was happening. She didn't even know that she was dealing with the most wanted Wizard in the world. It was dark all around her, and very cold from the rain. Her breath made little puffs of stream every time she breathed.

"She tried to get up, but her body was still paralyzed from the spell the wizard said. Her heartbeat rose, and she was finding it harder to breath. It was then she heard the blood-curling howl of Bethrod the Werewolf. She, of course, didn't know it was the scary legend, and thought it was just a dog, but soon found out that she was wrong.

"Jeffery Davis came back with his so-called-friend Jubilee Bethrod. Bethrod, who was being controlled by the Imperious curse cursed onto her by Jeffery, lunged at the poor girls leg." Remus took a pause. "_BAM!_"

Lily jumped, and brought Roy closer to her. Her eyes were open wide as the story went on. James took a deep breath, and Sirius continued to listen.

"There was Lighting. The rain came down harder as the werewolf bit deeper into the muggle girls leg--"

Lily jumped up, and ran out of the tent. "Uncle Remus! Your story! It's scaring me!"

The Marauders were surprised by the sudden visit. Lily started to cry, and Sirius was first to usher her over to the fire.

"How long have you been listening?" James asked.

"Since the girl ran out into the rain…" Lily said, wiping away the tears.

"I think we should discontinue the story, for the moment, Remus." James said.

"Did anyone notice she called me Remus?" Remus asked.

"That is weird…" Sirius replied, patting Lily's head gently.

Lily soon calmed down. She was growing tired again, and this time the boys were too. It was going to be yet another early night. Sirius carried Lily back into the tent; James doused the fire, and followed Sirius in. Remus stretched. He was the last to go in, after making sure everything was packed and ready to be packed back up the next morning.

--------

Lala Rue is here!

Another chapter!

There You go!

sosirius'sgurl3245 is it really getting dragged out? The sequel will kinda be like this story...maybe I'll try to make that one not dragged out either... Yes I am going to do a sequel (wonder how many reviewers will be happy?), but I haven't started it yet. I'm trying to do an outline.

I saw the InuYasha movie! I is so happy! Sesshy's dad is hot! (Me and my Anime)And I recorrected the balance! I'm glad Kim got her movie back! I also beat Kingdom Hearts, and Final Fantasy X! Both were good, but sad endings...

Yeah well...does anyone play games from Squaresoft? Or Square Enix, whatever, because I think they're good and enjoyable.

Yep...I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	21. Time Out Time

Chapter Twenty-One

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

The sun was rising. The Marauders slept peacefully, but Lily was, like most of the time, first to wake up. The first thing she felt when she did wake up was that she had to go to the bathroom.

But Lily didn't want to disturb the boys. So she took Roy and headed outside.

It was beautiful in the morning, if your not so tired, and everything was starting to wake up. Lily took a seat on the ground, and looked around. The birds were flying overhead, and making little chirps. The bugs around were buzzing and starting their day. The trees stood tall. And it was already getting warmer on this summer morning.

Lily took a look over to the forest. Something made her cock her head, and stare. There was something white. Lily had never seen such whiteness. It was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, just standing there. With closer examination it was a unicorn.

Lily slowly got up, and she and Roy ventured out towards the forest. She went past Hagrid's hut, and you could hear the snoring coming from it, and reached the edge. The Unicorn stood there looking at her. Lily was in awe. She thought it very beautiful. She took two steps into the Forbidden Forest, forgetting immediately that the forest was forbidden.

"You're so pretty…" Lily said, reaching her hand out.

The unicorn became a little interested. It bent its head down, and Lily was able to touch it. She giggled.

Meanwhile, Sirius woke up. This was not normal for the eighteen year old. He noticed Lily wasn't inside, and guessed she was outside around the tent. He slowly moved around the two others, and stepped outside.

He had to shade his eyes for a moment. The sun was very bright. He looked around the tent but didn't find Lily. He shrugged, and looked around.

Sirius saw what Lily had seen. The birds, the bugs, and the trees. But as he looked at the trees he noticed a little girl standing in the Forbidden Forest.

'_Oh look! Lily is in the Forbidden Forest petting some wild animal…'_ Sirius thought with a yawn. His brain wasn't in full motion yet, and he wasn't getting the picture.

It wasn't for a few seconds that he remember it _was_ Lily down in the _Forbidden Forest _petting some_ wild animal_. His eyes grew wide. He started to run, calling out her name.

Lily heard her name, and turned around. The sight of a boy in shorts and a t-shirt made the unicorn run into the forest. Lily smiled, and waved at Sirius.

"LILY!" Sirius yelled, grabbing her and running out of the forest.

"Hello Uncle Siri." Lily said happily.

Sirius set Lily on the ground and took a breather. When he did, he angrily looked at the five year old. "Lily!"

It seemed like that was all he could say. There was a loud grunt that came from Hagrid's home, and by now James and Remus were coming down towards the two.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"Lily was in the forest." Sirius said, pointing to the forest.

"Lillian Evans!" James said. He was shocked at this.

Lily knew she was in trouble. Never had her dad, nor uncles, _ever_ said her full first name. She felt like she was shrinking for a moment. "Yes?" She said in an almost whisper.

"I remember telling you that the forest was forbidden!" Sirius said. "And didn't Grandma tell you that there were bad men around the school? You could have been taken away!"

"Or even worse!" Remus scolded.

Lily guiltily looked at the ground. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry isn't good enough this time." James said.

---------

James took Lily into their room. He had her sit on the bench, nose in the corner, for time out. She wasn't allowed to move, and she had to think about what she did, for ten minutes. James took Roy outside the room with him, closing the door tight.

"Time out time." Sirius said.

"This is one of the worse things she's ever done." Remus said.

"It pains me to put her in time out…" James said.

"Same here…" Remus said.

"Yeah…" Sirius added.

What made it worse was that Lily started to cry. They stood out in the corridor listening to the sad sobs. It was miserable for all four of them. Lily cried on and on, and the boys stood there feeling worse and worse.

Finally the ten minutes were up, and the boys went inside the room. Lily didn't look up, and shut her eyes tightly in the corner. James scooped her up, and gave her a little hug.

"I'm sorry." Lily whispered. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Lily." Remus said, coming closer to the two.

"You've learned your lesson right?" Sirius asked.

Lily opened her eyes, and nodded somberly. "I did. I promise to never go into the forest again. I promise…"

James let Lily down. She rubbed her eyes and sniffed. She then gave Sirius and Remus a hug. James gave her Roy back.

"I say she's learned her lesson."

Dumbledore stood at the door. He had a faint smile on his face, and a little twinkle in his eye. He came into the room, and patted Lily's head. "I'm sure you have."

"I promised to never go into the forest." Lily said.

"That's a good girl!" Dumbledore said. "And guess what good girls deserve?"

"What?" The four of them asked. Even the Marauders were curious as to what Dumbledore had to give.

"A birthday party!"

Lily's face beamed. The Marauders had totally forgotten about Lily's birthday. Today she was five/eighteen. Lily giggled, and Dumbledore patted her head again.

"The party is later this afternoon. Come if you'd like to." Dumbledore said, with a smile.

He left the boys and Lily. Lily proudly stated that she was five years old. The boys congratulated her. She went to her clothes, and picked out a little outfit. She then went into the bathroom to change.

James felt tears spring into his eyes. He didn't know why, but it felt like he had gotten so attached to Lily.

"Are you crying?" Remus said.

Sirius swung his arm around James's neck. "I do believe he is!"

"I don't know why!" James said, wiping away the little tears. "I guess it's because Lily's growing up!"

Sirius frowned for a moment. "Your right…"

"We've all gotten so attached to her…" Remus said.

There was a little moment of silence. But then Lily came bursting out of the bathroom with a big smile on her face. "Lets celabate!"

"It's celebrate, Lily." James said. "And lets!"

The Marauders took her hand, and left their room. They planned on having fun, and not let anything else ruin their high spirits of the day.

-------

Hey all! Four chapters left!

Hope everyone had a nice Turkey day! Or whatever you like to call it! I had a good one...I guess I'll wish everyone a happy holidays too!

Well I'm getting closer to the first chapter of Mini Marauders. I would like to know how many ppl could help me. I need some help with some...childlike problems the Marauders would have. And please don't tell me in a review. I've heard from my friend, Bob Bennit, that your not allowed to talk to reviewers at the end or beginnings of chapters anymore...so PM me (or whatever it's called) or email me if you have a question! Or say it in a review and I'll contact you!

Boy FF is getting a little weird.

Well I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!

(P.S:We'll never again, never again...they gave us to shots to the back of the head, and we're all dead now... MCR is so cool!)


	22. The Dungeons of Hogwarts

Chapter Twenty-Two

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

"Happy Birthday Lily!"

"Thank you!"

Even sat at the little circle table. Lily was given more presents, manly from everyone else other then the Marauders. They couldn't really get down to Hogsmeade to get her anything. But Lily understood. She loved Roy, her bear, then any presents anyone gave her, or at least that what she told them.

It was afternoon when they were giving her presents. The cake wasn't going to happen until dinner, which Dumbledore stated was going to be a little after five. This gave Lily time to enjoy the time of being five year old.

Luckily they had their camping trip the day before, because almost an hour later it had started to rain. It hadn't let up yet. It made the whole castle, and its inhabitants a little sullen.

But it is now nearing four thirty.

"Well…something got in the way of the day…" Sirius said gloomily staring out one of the windows.

"Aw don't say that." James said.

"Yeah you'll make Lily sad." Remus answered.

"What's down here?"

Lily had opened a door that led to the dungeons. "I've never seen so much dark."

"Well there aren't any windows down there Lily." James said.

"Not like there's any sun to give the windows light…" Sirius said with a sigh. James and Remus gave him a glare, before turning back to Lily.

"I'm not sure you want to go down there…" Remus said. "They have…scary things down there."

"Ooh like what?" Lily asked.

"Like…animal heads in jars." James said, trying to think of the scariest thing.

"Ooh I want to see!" Lily said, hopping up and down.

"I don't think we should--" Remus started.

"Why don't we? Haven't been down there all summer!" Sirius said, going with the idea of Lily's. "It'll be fun!" He added.

He moved away from the windows, grabbed Lily's hand, and led her down the steps. The other two boys sighed, and followed suit.

It was very dark in the dungeons' halls. The halls were narrow and you almost couldn't see where you were going. Finally Remus used his wand to light up their way, although it didn't shine too brightly.

They passed by all of the potion classrooms, and Slughorns office, and arrived at a closet. They stopped in front of it and stared. James, Remus, and Lily didn't know what was in there, but Sirius wanted to find out. He opened it, and to everyone's surprise, a ghost popped out.

Lily screamed.

"If that didn't make anyone deaf, I swear…" The ghost said sleepy like. "What are you four doing in the dungeons?"

"Just giving her a tour…" Remus said pointing down to Lily.

"We should have come down here for Halloween!" Sirius whispered to James. James laughed at the thought.

"You're dead!" Lily shrieked. Lily had visibly gone white, but you couldn't tell really. It was just that dark. Lily didn't like the sight of ghosts.

"I would like to think I knew that." The ghost said irritably. "If you don't mind shutting the door, for I have no solid hands, you're letting all the light in."

"Terribly sorry." Sirius said, and shut the door tight. They stood there for a moment wondering how it let in any light, before Remus turned his wand, and they were walking again.

"I didn't know there were ghosts here…" Lily said, sticking a little closer to Sirius, and holding his hand with both of hers. She was slowing him down just a bit.

"Well I guess we really didn't see them all summer…so we just kind of forgotten all about them." James said.

"Yeah… Oh! Here it is! The potions closet!" Sirius announced.

"Are you sure it is?" Lily asked. She didn't want the mistake of going into another ghostly closet.

"And what was the other closet?" Remus asked.

"I don't know." Sirius replied with a grin.

He found the door to be locked. So he pulled out his wand, and said, "_Alohomora_!"

The door made a click, and swung open. They stepped inside. There were shelves of different potion ingredients, different types of things in jars, and cauldrons. There was also a desk in the corner with some schoolbooks on it.

"You'd think Slughorn would have more security…" Remus thought out loud.

"Well he's getting old." James replied. He wandered over to the books, and started to flip through them.

"Look it, Lily! Heads in a jar!" Sirius exclaimed, holding one to Lily.

James and Remus got ready for another scream, but all they heard was, "Wow! That's amazing!"

Sirius knew all the jars had an unbreakable charm on them, so he let Lily hold one. Meanwhile James lit a torch, and Remus started to look around. "So many things…" He said.

"This is so cool! I want one! Can I keep it?"

James turned around to see a rats' head in a jar. He jumped backwards, knocking down several jars in the process. Lily giggled, but her giggling stopped when another ghost appeared from the walls. She dropped the jar, and screamed again. James went to Lily's side, as Remus started to put the jars back onto the shelves. Luckily the jars were unbreakable.

"Merlin shut that girl up!" A lady ghost, with a shrill voice, stated. "What are you four doing? You woke me from my beauty nap."

"Are you sure you could get any more bootyful when you're dead?" Lily asked. "Your not that bootyful in the firs--"

James put a hand over Lily's mouth. He smiled nervously over to the ghost, who now looked a little annoyed. "I'm sorry…we're…"

"Leaving! Come along Lily!" Sirius said, dragging her out first. James and Remus hurriedly followed, locking the door behind them.

"That was certainly something we'll never do again." Sirius said.

"I've forgotten the ghost slept down here during the summer…" Remus said.

"I say we leave…here…and go someplace…brighter?" James said. He was getting tired of not seeing much light. Remus's wand wasn't helping any.

"Like the windows will show any light!" Sirius said, feeling glum again. "Oh all right. That was fun, I guess, and we should get back…" Sirius lit his wand for a moment, and looked at James's watch. "For CAKE!"

Sirius and Lily were first to run up the steps and into the Entrance Hall. Remus and James slowly walked back up to the brighter, but still gloomy outside the windows, Entrance Hall. Sirius and Lily were first at the Great Hall doors.

"I know Grandpa's in there!" Lily said. "It's five o'clock like he said the cake would be there!"

"And you may come in!"

The boys opened the door, and Lily squealed in delight. Already they knew this wasn't going to be a normal birthday party.

--------

Lala Rue here, and I felt like updating!

Three more chapters...Tear Tear...

But I shall have a sequel!

To all my reviewers thanks! And to those who helped with ideas, or are going to help, thank you!

I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	23. The Birthday Party

Chapter Twenty-Three

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

Lily saw all her favorite colors: red, green, pink, and black. They were draped in drapes on the tables, were the new colors of the floor, and walls, and the chairs were painted differently.

Lily skipped over to the table and helped herself into a chair. Dumbledore smiled down at her, and handed her a present. "Here you go Lily. It's almost a sorry for not getting you anything for Christmas."

Lily smiled, and reached over to give her 'Grandfather' a hug.

The Marauders, after the moments of gazing and looking at all the different things and colors, finally took a seat next to Lily and Dumbledore. The plates and bowls, were all colored in red, green, and black. It reminded them so much of their room.

"Happy Birthday!"

McGonagall came up behind the Marauders, and set a little box on the table next to Lily. Lily felt so happy because of all the presents. Her smile grew larger as Hagrid came through the double doors wearing his big coats, with many pockets, and a huge cake.

"Made it meh self." He said. "My famous Rock Cake!"

The Marauders paled a little. They had the experience of rock cake. It could break your jaws or teeth if you don't take it easy. But Hagrid smiled warmly.

"I made it jus' a little sof'er. Just for Miss Evans here!"

Lily smiled. "Thank you Uncle Ruby! It looks yummy!"

The doors opened yet again and in came Madame Rosmerta, the Doctor, and Emily from One Size. They too had presents, and set them with Lily's others. By now the Marauders felt just a little guilty.

"We didn't get her anything." James said.

"Don't worry!" Lily said. "I love Roy! He's my birthday present too!"

That eased them a little. The bowls brought out chocolate ice cream, and Lily, if it was possible, smiled even more. Chocolate ice cream with cake was just what she wanted for her fifth birthday. She set her presents aside, and banged one hand on the table. "I'm hungry lets eat!"

"Don't be so rude Miss Evans." Madame Pomfrey declared.

"Are you sure…I mean it's pretty hard looking…" Emily said, turning to Hagrid. "I'm sure it tastes good though."

"O course!" Hagrid said, pulling out an axe. He raised it above his head, all but Dumbledore and Lily's eyes were wide, and cut the cake down the middle. The table shook, and almost felt like it was going to split apart itself, but held strong. He did this several times until there was several fine cut pieces.

"That was so cool! It was like you killed it!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily!" Remus said. "Don't say that."

Lily giggled, and watched as Dumbledore used his wand to dish out everyone a piece. Hagrid cleaned off his axe and put it back into one of his many pockets. Everyone got their pieces and found the inside was very soft, and the outside, almost as if it were a shell, was just a little hard and you had to bite through it.

The rock cake was good, the chocolate ice cream was delicious, and it was now almost time for Lily to open her presents. She was getting anxious in her seat as every finished up whatever they had. Finally as the last person ate the last spoonful of cake and ice cream, the food disappeared, excluding the cake (meaning only the ice cream) and everyone watched as Lily grabbed the closest present.

It was from McGonagall. Now Lily was very smart for her age, but she needed help with reading. She was only five, but didn't really know how to read, or write for that matter, and this wasn't average for a regular girl. So McGonagall got her 'The Five Steps of Reading: The Wizard Way'.

"So is there a muggle way?" Sirius asked.

"I guess so Mr. Black. But I've never bought anything from a muggle bookstore." McGonagall answered.

"Ooh pictures too!" Lily said, flipping though the book. "Thank you Grandma!"

McGonagall smiled, although the only one to catch it was Dumbledore.

Next were Emily and Rosmerta's. They didn't quite know what Lily liked, but they did know what little girls like. Lily opened up the box to reveal a cute little doll. Of course this one wasn't handmade, and Lily admitted to herself she liked Roy more then this one, but she still loved it. She gave Emily and Rosmerta a hug, and sat back down.

Dumbledore was next. Lily didn't know what was on the rolled up big parchment, and when she did unroll it, it took her a few moments to realize what it was.

It was a real family tree, of the fake family. Dumbledore was the head, and next to him was McGonagall. And just for Dumbledore to humor himself, Lily, and others, she was James's sister/wife/mother. Under McGonagall, who did have red hair and green eyes (these pictures were all magically colored), were Hagrid, James, Sirius, and Remus. And under James, and somehow McGonagall, was Lily. The family was complete.

"This is so cool!" Lily said. "Thank you Grandpa!"

Dumbledore gave her a wink. Lily passed the family tree parchment around to let everyone see. James told Emily and Madame Rosmerta it wasn't real that it was just what Lily drew in a more realistic illustration. Those probably weren't the exact words.

Next was Madame Pomfrey. Now Madame Pomfrey is a very strict lady. She knew that Lily was a troublemaker and loved to get into everything. But with this present she knew that Lily would be working on it for a long time.

"Learn to Spell Your Name." James read out loud to her. "Well that's another thing we really didn't accomplish this summer."

"I can finally write my name down on a paper!" Lily exclaimed. She smiled to her Doctor. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome." Pomfrey said.

Lily played with Roy and Royeta, the new name for her new girl doll, as everyone else talked. All in all it was a good day, even though the weather wasn't very pleasant. It was still raining heavy outside, and they could hear low rumbles coming from it.

Finally at nine thirty the boys noticed Lily had fallen asleep on the floor. It was getting late, even thought it was still the middle of summer and they didn't have a bedtime, and they decided it was going to be yet another early night.

"Goodnight you four!" Rosmerta called.

"Yeah and thank you for all the presents." James said. "We felt a little guilty for not getting her any today."

"Yeah we ran out of time to get down there to any stores." Remus said.

"And the rain… It stopped us really." Sirius said gloomily.

"Don't worry about it." McGonagall said. "She gets spoiled enough." She added with a little smile.

James gently bent over and picked Lily up. Remus collected her dolls, and Sirius opened the doors for them all. They waved goodnight, and left the Great Hall.

--------

Hey all! Lala Rue here! Two chapters left!

Next one will be better, I promise!

Nothing much to say...but I do have the first chapter to MM done! (Mini Marauders)

Yep!

I'll update soon if I can get soom reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!

(PS: Hey you look at me rockin' out, I'm on the _RADIO_! Hey you look at me rockin' out, I'm on the _VIDEO_! Ahh System of a Down!)


	24. Little all Grown up

Chapter Twenty-Four

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

Lily woke up. Her eyes wide open. She didn't remember coming back to the room, and knew that there was a storm rolling past Hogwarts.

A streak of light ran through the sky, and she was scared. A loud clap of thunder came rolling by, and she dipped under her cover. Loud things, such as this storm, scared her. Which was kind of weird. She was afraid of such weird things. Well ghosts are scary, but she's not afraid to walk into the Forbidden Forest, and it's name sounds menacing, or dead things in a jar.

She peeked out from underneath her blanket and saw another streak of lightning. She covered up again, and jumped when she heard the thunder. She whimpered a little, and crawled out of her bed with Roy and Royeta.

She quickly went to James, who was in his shorts with no t-shirt, and shook him till he woke up. "What…Lily…?"

"I'm afraid of the thunder…can I pwease seep with you one more time?" Lily asked.

James sat up, and let her climb up behind him. He lay back down, and covered her a little. "I guess," He said with a yawn. "Now go back to sleep."

Lily nodded, yawned, and had her back facing James like she normally did when she was sleeping in his bed. She cuddled Roy and Royeta close to her, and soon fell back to sleep. Nothing else woke her up.

But at Midnight…something _big_ happened.

--------

James woke up. The room was considerably brighter, meaning it was morning, and he could hear the soft snores coming from Sirius and Remus. They storm must have passed earlier later into the night before. He grabbed his glasses, and looked at his clock and it read eight thirty. He could still get another half hours rest.

But before he could get back to sleep, a thought crossed his mind. Lily had climbed into bed with him that last night. He wondered if she was still there, so he gently flipped over.

Lily slept on, her face facing the wall and her back towards him. James blinked a few times, because something wasn't right. Instead of little Lily's back towards him dressed in her little nightgown, there was a bare back with little purple shreds, of what Lily's nightgown was, around her. Roy and Royeta were snuggly in between them.

James was startled a little, and shook his head. Maybe he was still dreaming. He lifted his hand, and poked the woman's back lightly.

She let out a giggle in her sleep, for it did tickle, and flipped over. James's eyes went wide.

Eighteen-year-old Lillian Evans slowly opened her eyes. Her first sense was sight and the blinding lights that filled the room. Her second piece of sight was James and his wide eyes staring at her.

It took her a second to realize she was naked, and that she was in a bed with a man. Her eyes grew wide, as she shot up. She fumbled around trying to cover herself up.

"OH MY MERLIN!" She screeched.

James flipped out over his bed, and his head hit hard on his nightstand. He was out cold. The screech Lily let out woke even Sirius. The two other boys stumbled out of their beds, and came to see who screamed.

Remus quickly averted his eyes, and Sirius stared. (Not at the _'bad'_ places but at Lily herself.)

Lily stared at the two boys in shorts, Remus wearing a T-shirt, and screamed, "GET OUT!"

Sirius shook his head, and grabbed the unconscious James. Remus was first out the door, and the one to slam it shut. Both boys were ghostly white, and James was bleeding just a little from his hard hit.

"I…I…thi-think…Lily…grew up!" Remus said, a little lost for words.

Sirius who was just speechless nodded.

The two of them helped each other carry James up the steps and into the Hospital Wing.

Remus kicked the door open and lay James on one of the many hospital beds. Madame Pomfrey, upon hearing the kicking of the door, swung her office door open to see what was going on.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "And where is Miss Evans?"

"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!" Sirius exclaimed. "Madame--"

"Yes, yes I know who I am!" Pomfrey said crossly.

"Lily…she's—" Remus ran a hand through his already somewhat graying hair. "She's awoken!"

"What do you— you mean she's _older_ now?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

The two boys nodded. Madame Pomfrey pushed past the two, and went to James. "Mr. Lupin, go get the Headmaster. Mr. Black stay here. You might need checked too." She ordered.

Sirius sat on a different bed. Remus ran out of the room top speed. Madame Pomfrey set to fixing James's head. It was just a little bump and a slightly deep scratch. After she wrapped it up, she checked on Sirius. He was a little pale, and his eyes were fixed wide, but he would make it through.

A few minutes later the two of them heard footsteps coming from the door. They took a look, expecting it to be Remus and Dumbledore, but instead they saw a fully clothed Lily.

Lily had a look of anger on her face, and she was holding her wand dangerously tight. Sparks were emitting from the end. Red sparks.

Sirius gulped and ducked for cover on the floor beside the bed. Lily walked, fast I must say, over to him. She ignored Madame Pomfrey's voice and words as she leaped onto him.

"WHY AM I HERE? YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU? YOU AND— AND YOUR SELFSHISHLY FOOLISH FRIENDS!" Lily yelled angrily as she shook his shoulders. Her wand was hazardously spitting out sparks, and they were landing on Sirius's face.

"I'm sorry!" Sirius pleaded. "I'm really sorry!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR THE PAIN YOU GAVE ME!"

"Was there pain, Miss Evans?"

Lily stopped at the sound of Dumbledore's voice. She leaped off of Sirius, and straightened herself out. Dumbledore and Remus came into the room, Remus shutting the door quietly behind them. Lily looked a little sheepish, but then she saw Remus, and she gave him a death glare.

Remus took a slight step back, as Dumbledore took steps forward until he was face to face with Lily. He slowly took her wand away, and let the sparks subside. Lily took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

For several moments no one spoke as Lily had her calm moment. James, who was still on the hospital bed, finally stirred, and when he was fully wide-awake, screamed, "LILY!"

Lily glared over at James. Her peaceful moment ruined. She started to move toward him, ready to do what she really had wanted to do, but Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a kind smile. She settled down more.

"How about the two of us have a nice chat over a cup of tea?" He asked.

"Tea," Lily said. "That…that sounds nice."

The two of them left the room, and there was a little more silence before Sirius got up off the floor, and pointed to his face. There were several little burn spots where Lily's sparks had hit him. He didn't look so happy or angry for that matter. It was mostly pain.

"I…need something…" He cried, sitting on the bed.

Madame Pomfrey sighed, and went back into her office. Remus sat next to Sirius. Several moments passed. Each in their own thoughts

Then the three men stared at each other, wondering what was going to happen to them next.

--------

Lala Rue here! And Whoooo!

One last chapter. Man o' Man. It's almost all over.

Well hoped you liked this chapter! Lily finally grew up. I do hope I did that part well enough. Please tell me if you do like it. Love ppl's opinions.

Dannyphantomsgf and DarkDannysgf you are crazy...Not! I love your enthusiasm! If I even spelled that e word right...

Man to my reviewer who guessed Lily was going to wake up in James's bed, I lurve you! Not sure who said it, sorry couldn't find you, but if you know who you are, congrats! I really was laughing when I read it, because I knew I was going to end it like that.

Well the next chapter shall be the last, almost like what happens to everyone's relationship. That kinda thing. Then it ends...hopefully it's a good ending. I'll review it one last time before posting.

Haven't gotten too far into the sequel...Been busy, holiday season.

Well I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	25. Days Onward

Chapter Twenty-Five

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

_(PS This was to tell people that Mini Marauders is up! Have a nice day!)_

"We are dead. D-E-A-D, dead, dead!"

"Don't think that…James…."

Remus watched as James paced back and forth. The three of them were still in the Hospital Wing. Sirius had fallen asleep as they waited for Lily and Dumbledore to come back from their teatime. It was nerve wrecking, and the time seemed to go on forever. They wondered if Lily would ever forgive them for doing such a prank.

"Sit down James." Remus demanded.

"I can't! What if she kills Dumbledore then comes for us?" James asked.

"I think the bump to your head did some bad damage, Prongs. Lily wouldn't do that." Remus said.

"Oh yeah?" James asked. He stopped pacing for a moment. "What about the first day she arrived? The chicken and the fork? The knives in the Room of Requirements? The whole 'Dorks eat Dorks'? Or whatever that was? That probably will lead to cannibalism! Then recently we went down into the dungeons, and she almost gave me a heart attack by showing me that dead rat in the jar. She also liked it when Hagrid chopped her cake with an axe! AN _AXE_! And with the broom and the water incident, she had a tormented childhood! She almost _died_!"

James raved on and on, until Remus stopped him. "I know Lily's had some…troubled times, but there were good and funny things! Like when Lily smiled after accomplishing something good. We laughed and had a moment when Lily would ask silly question. We really laughed when she peed in Sirius's bed, even though she was scared of the reaction he would give her. Or when she threw the frog down my back! The first part of swimming was fine, until she was pulled away from us. It was cute when she would fall asleep and when she sometimes snored. When the Week of Holiday's came around, and when she got Roy, it was good to see her smile. The camping trip was fun, except when she left to the forest. Her birthday was fun altogether." He said. "And it is amazing how we remember every little detail." He added as an afterthought.

James flopped onto Sirius's bed, making him fly off of it. Sirius sat up quickly and took a look around the room. He was afraid that Lily had come, and made his doom. "Where is she?"

"_She_ is right here."

The three boys jumped. They slowly turned around to see Lily, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. Lily looked calmer then she had been only a half hour before, although they saw the little flicker of anger in her eyes.

Lily was mostly angry, but what they didn't see was the confusion. What was to become of this adventure? What was to become of the four of them?

Dumbledore conjured up some seats, and everyone sat down in a little circle. The three boys tried to stay as far from Lily as they could. They were really afraid and tensed around her.

"First of all, I'm sure you three have something to say to Miss Evans." Dumbledore said.

"We're sorry…" The three mumbled in unison, not really looking into Lily's face.

Lily didn't say a word at first. But then she sighed. "I _guess_ I could forgive you. And I should say sorry myself." She said. "I didn't know I'd be such a…handful to everyone."

"Apology accepted." McGonagall answered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore smiled. So far it was getting off to a good start. "Now what have we learned from this experience?" He asked.

"Don't tamper with potions…" James said.

"It'll probably do something bad or harmful…" Sirius added.

"Nothing good comes from such bad pranks…" Remus added.

"Black isn't allowed to breed." McGonagall teased with a smile. Sirius frowned a bit. He didn't like his test results all too much.

"I should never drink a potion that comes from Professor Slughorn after being distracted from _them_." Lily said. The Marauders flinched a little. She was still angry.

There was a calm silence. Dumbledore interrupted it though with a clap. Everyone stood up, and the chairs disappeared. All four of the young adults were to stay in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the day. Madame Pomfrey had to test Lily out, and the Marauders were just exhausted.

--------

Lily avoided the Marauders for the next few days. Mostly on purpose, and others because she wasn't really permitted out of the Hospital Wing where they were staying. But she did want to sort out her feelings. Not feelings about James, but feelings about everything that just happened within that month or so. So much happened, and she didn't know whether to be amused or just be angry or sad that she wasted so much time in her young life.

Madame Pomfrey had to test out everything and make sure nothing was erased in her mind. So far, after the second day of testing, everything checked out okay. She remembered all her spells, family friends, old memories, or at least enough to be safe, and she wanted one more day to check out everything before letting Lily go.

The Marauders waited for Lily too. James was just not feeling all too good, and with the bump it made his head hurt a lot. Sirius still had the burns, and Remus was just there because he wanted to see everyone through. This included Lily. They hoped terribly that they could get things straight and not start out on life with such a bumpy entrance.

Finally four days after Lily's eighteenth birthday, they were allowed to leave. This included Hogwarts too, but the four of them, yes that did include Lily, decided to stay one last day to say goodbye to everyone. Even though they still didn't talk too well, and Lily still avoided them.

The Marauders said their goodbyes to Emily and Rosmerta. They explained that Remus's niece had gone back home, and that she really did wish to say goodbye but was in a rush. They understood completely, and sent them off.

Of course they didn't leave without guilt. They felt it heading back up to Hogwarts. Guilt hit them hard.

They went into their rooms where they found Lily packing away her things. They too started to pack up in a uncomfortable silence. Boy were the four of them going to miss this room a lot. It held so much meaning, with it's weird colors and memory. But Remus would have to turn it back to its original color. They didn't want to leave it to Dumbledore.

Lily sat on James's bed, for hers was way to small, and stared at Roy. She had a little smile on her face. "It's weird…" Lily said to them. The boys listened intently. It was the first time in a while they heard Lily actually speak to them with a nice tone. It seemed that Lily wasn't so angry with them any more. "I still remember my past childhood…and this one too, although I almost forgot it four mornings ago."

She set the bear down and smiled up at the Marauders. "It's like I have two memorable childhoods."

The boys smiled. It was always nice to see Lily smile. Lily finally concluded that it really was a harmless prank, and that maybe she'll look back at these events and laugh. And even maybe she'd laugh with them. They weren't bad men after all, although their sense of humor was just a little different then others.

They finished packing in a comfortable silence. When everything was packed. They went to dinner and said their, almost tearful, goodbyes to Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid. Hagrid was in tears.

They went back to their room, grabbed their stuff, and the four of them prepared to go down towards Hogsmeade to apparate before it got too dark. They said goodbye to their rooms, Hogwarts, and the grounds.

The four of them with their luggage in hand, looked at each other near the gates of Hogwarts. It was almost as if they went and did everything in the world that half of summer, but in fact really did nothing but got to know each other more. Or at least got to know Lily more. But then again, Lily learned so much about the boys.

"Before…we go." Lily said. "I want to say sorry…Sirius."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"I really didn't mean to pee in your bed." Lily answered. She blushed slightly.

But after a moment, they shared a good laugh. When the laughter died out, they stood staring at each other once more. Lily finally pulled out her wand, though, and smiled a little.

"I guess this is goodbye." She said.

Lily turned around. The boys felt as though they were seeing a family member for the last time. James could feel his heartbeat faster as he found himself walking quickly towards her. He didn't want her to leave just yet.

"Wait! Evan— Lily." He said, grabbing her hand. Lily turned around. There was a moment of silence, but James smiled warmly and said, "No hard feelings?"

Lily smiled a little wider. She nodded. "Of course! I couldn't hold this whole…thing on you like that."

"We should go out sometime!"

"Not on your life, Black!" Lily teased.

James let go of her hand, and she gave them all a sad kind of wave. Somehow they felt a little connection of understanding between them, and it didn't seem like they were losing someone now. Maybe with this connection they shared they could even see each other again. That ought to be fun, at least, for them.

With a pop Lillian Evans apparated.

James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black made a date to meet up again, after getting their own lives ready to go on, and grabbed their things.

And with another few pops, the Marauders apparated away to start a new life outside the gates of Hogwarts.

The End

--------

The End. The End. And The End. I haven't said those words for a full Fanfic in awhile.

Yeah.

I do hope you loved this story as I do. I plan on the sequel (I'm on chapter four!), don't worry, but I'm taking a break. I am writing a different story, Imma tell you the summary!

_Severus Snape and Ronald Weasley have fallen in love, but not with each other, and they can't seem to get anything right until they go to each other for crazy suggestions and love potions. Does follow HBP, but with my own twist._

You do not have to read this, but if you'd like, look for it. I'll post it soon enough.

Hope you liked!

I love you all, reviewers I mean and those who read anyway, very much for reading thislittle storyand, if you have, my other works!

I shall see you all another time! Until we meet again in the near future.

Love, La'Ruelia!


End file.
